What Once Was Lost
by Unique Free Radical
Summary: DragonBall Z meets Roswell High, where we meets Goten's twin sister, and members of HFIL want to break free...
1. Part 1: Training begins

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
[b]Prologue: First things first [/b]  
  
"Come on Chi-Chi, if you don't push now you wont be able to see your beautiful baby girl. Now come on." Bulma urged on her friend. Gohan was currently holding his brother, who was yet to be born, while he could hear his mother was giving birth to his new sister. "Chi-Chi ya gotta push. You know you've always wanted a girl and I'm sure you want to see your new son too, so the faster you do this the easier it will be. Just think of Goku."  
  
"GOKU??? He's the one who put me here, and he thinks he can get out of being here by being dead? Well I don't think so!"  
  
"Hear that little one? Mom is angry with dad again, but then nothing changes. See dad's not around at the moment, he sorta died when we were fighting a bad guy. He saved our lives and ignore whatever mom tells you about him. Well of course not all of it. Gee I guess you should only ignore her when she's mad at him. But dad's my hero, and one day your meet him too. But for now it's just you, mom, our new sister and me. I bet your hungry aren't you? Well let me get you some milk huh?" Gohan place his new brother down in his cot, to go get some milk from the fridge, but when he returned his brother was fast asleep.  
  
"Gohan??? Could you come here a moment?" Gohan made is way into his mother's room.  
  
"What's wrong Bulma?"  
  
"Nothing I thought that you might like to meet your new little sister. Chi- Chi is asleep."  
  
"So is my brother."  
  
"Ah you mean Goten."  
  
"So that's his name is it?"  
  
"Sure is. Chi-Chi said that she wanted something a bit like your name and Goku's name. Goten was the best fit."  
  
"And what about this little one. What's her name?"  
  
"Meet Amarante Chi, your new sister."  
  
"Hey little one. Hey your asleep too?"  
  
"That's strange. Why are they all asleep?"  
  
"Something is wrong Bulma. I think we need to get out of here."  
  
"I don't think so Gohan! So you thought you destroyed me did you?" Gohan recognised the voice. Slowly he turned around and behind him was Cell.  
  
"No it can't be? How... how are you still alive?"  
  
"I broke out of the HFIL and now I'm here for my revenge. I shall kill Goku's only daughter." He ran to Bulma and picked the child. Being much stronger than Bulma she didn't put up much of a fight. Amarante began to cry out, wanting her mother. When she began, Goten woke up and began to cry as well, as if knowing his sister was being taken away from him. Gohan tried to stop cell but he was too late, Cell was out of the door before he could stop her, and some how Cell had made Gohan paralysed.  
  
[i]HILF, an interesting place... The Home For Infinite Losers... A nice sort of HELL as it is, looked after by two trolls Gozz and Mezz. [/i]  
  
"Bulma I can't feel Amarante's energy, I can only feel Goten's... I think cell really has killed her."  
  
"Bulma, Gohan where's my son, where's my Goten?"  
  
"Mom I'm afraid that someone took Amarante."  
  
"But who's Amarante Gohan? Is she a friend of yours?" Bulma came in with Goten. By this time the paralysis had worn off. Goten was placed in Chi- Chi's arms. "Look Goku it's our son! Isn't he beautiful?"  
  
"Bulma," Gohan whispered. "She doesn't remember Amarante!"  
  
"I know this sounds harsh Gohan, but if she doesn't remember, lets not tell her, or anyone else. It will cause less pain in the long run. Promise me Gohan, do not tell anyone that she gave birth to a girl. We will just tell them that the doctor's where wrong that there was only ever one child. Please Gohan!"  
  
"I promise Bulma, but if she remembers I'm blaming you."  
  
"You know you're just like your dad, if you can protect your mum you will. Let's just hope cell doesn't come back for Goten!"  
  
[b]Meanwhile...[/b]  
  
"Why can't I kill an helpless baby? I mean it's not like it can hurt me in return?"  
  
"Maybe it's your guilty consciousness!"  
  
"Who... who said that?"  
  
"You don't remember your old friend, King Kai? Well I'm surprised. And the fact that you escaped surprises me even more." Kai pointed his hand at cell and suddenly disappeared. He looked at the child. "I have been told that you cannot return to Chi-Chi and Gohan, because there will be other's after you. It is written that you will be even more powerful than your father, and will surely too become a super saiyan. Until the time is right, you will be sent to live with Earthlings and not even Gohan or Bulma will remember whom you are. It is the way it must be. And one day you will meet your mate, and you will become the strongest that has ever been. And will save, not just the world, but also several worlds...  
  
Note: I know that Goku wished for everyone's memory of Buu to be gone, but lets just say they remember about Kid Buu, who for the sake of the story shall be called evil Buu!  
  
[b]Part One: Training begins [/b]  
  
"Come on Michael you can do better than that. I'm super fast, and those blasts are super [i]slow[/i]! Come its highly unlikely that your gonna hit me in the first place, but if you do Max is right there to heal me." Liz Parker told her 'brother'. Both Parker siblings where adopted, and although both were aliens, they were from different races. Plus Liz was only half alien. Her parents told her all that they knew, and King Kai sometimes visited Liz in her dreams to let her know that her family was alright, though she had never even seen a picture of them. But recently Kai hadn't been around, and the only time that he had disappeared like that was when Hercule was fighting evil Majain Buu up in the sky! But Liz always believed that it was her father that was fighting that battle.  
  
"Liz, earth to Liz, come in Liz." Michael began to wave a hand in front of Liz's face.  
  
"Huh? What did you say Mickey." She could see Michael cringe at that name, but he chose to ignore her.  
  
"I said are you ready to go again?"  
  
"Yup, sure am." Michael began to fire blasts at Liz, much faster than he usually would, but than Michael knew that it was almost time for his sister to leave him for good. He didn't know how he could tell, but some how at the tournament he knew Liz would find her destiny. He watch silently as she dogged everyone of his blasts. 'Man not even Max could do that and he's really fast!'  
  
"Hey little one do you mind if we take a break, my arms are killing me!"  
  
"It's me training here, not you. If I want any chance of entering the tournament in a couple of days I have to train as hard as I can." She looked at her watch. "Besides we've only been training for an hour."  
  
"Liz is your watch digital at all?"  
  
"No, just a normal ticking watch. Why?"  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"7 O'clock. Why what's up Michael."  
  
"We came out to the desert at 6 this morning, its now 7 in the even you moron!" For that comment, Liz threw a mini blast at Michael that managed to singe his hair. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!! NOW I'LL NEED A HAIR CUT!!!" He screamed. He could hear Max laughing at him in the background. "Thanks for all your help Maxwell."  
  
"What? You know you shouldn't piss Liz off now don't you! Man that last time you had a hair cut was because Liz 'cut' half of it off for you!"  
  
"Michael I'm sorry!" Michael turned to look at his sister, and half expected to see her giggling, but instead saw that she was about to cry.  
  
"What's wrong little one?" He led her over to the rock that Max was sitting on and they all sat down together.  
  
"If I tell you, you promise you wont laugh?"  
  
"Course not Liz you're my best friend." Max told her. Michael didn't need to answer for Liz to know that he wouldn't say anything.  
  
"Do you guys remember about 10 years ago, when Hercule was fighting evil Majin Buu?" Both guys nodded, so Liz continued. "Well you know that before Hercule revealed himself to everyone, there where two men who spoken." Again they nodded. "Well its nothing to do with the first one, coz he was kind of stuck up! But the second one, I think..." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I think he was my father." Both guys had a shocked expression on their faces.  
  
"What makes you say that Lizzie?" Michael asked, "And why wait till now to tell us?"  
  
"Well to answer your first question, I felt this deep connection to him. I guess like a father - daughter type connection. And to answer your second question... mainly I forgot about it till recently. It's almost like that memory was but to sleep in my mind, and only now has it been awakened. I think that's why no one has tried to find me. I think their memories where taken away from them. Or maybe I'm just hoping that the guy was my father so much, that my mind is playing tricks on me.  
  
"Liz whenever you say something is a certain way I have never known you to be wrong." Max replied giving her a hug. "Is that why it's important for you to be at the tournament? You think he might be there don't you." Liz smiled as her answer.  
  
"So lets train then sis. Besides, I want my little sister to beat Mr Satan. In fact that would be so cool!"  
  
"Maybe everyone should go down, Tess, Maria and Isabel included! It'll be fun!"  
  
"Ok Liz, your on!" Michael replied.  
  
"God, your sounding like Maria. Hey what's going on with the two of you any way?"  
  
"None of your business sis."  
  
"Don't matter, I'll just ask Maria instead!"  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Try me." With that Michael began to fire blasts at Liz, whilst she and Max dogged them giggling the whole time.  
  
[b]Meanwhile...[/b]  
  
"I'm entering the tournament, should be fun. Chi-Chi wants me to win the prize money. Besides I can feel a strong power that will soon becoming here."  
  
"I cannot feel such power Kakarott."  
  
"That's because the power is being suppressed. I'm not sure how they are doing it, but they hide it well."  
  
"Well if you enter, I shall also enter. Trunks here will enter too, wont you son?"  
  
"What???"  
  
"If you do not I shall cut your allowance in half!" At this trunks fell back onto his back.  
  
"Hey maybe you and me will get to fight in the first round Trunks."  
  
"True Goten, but just remember who won last time!" He replied. The two friends walked off while their fathers continued talking. "It's not like I want to go anyway."  
  
"Don't complain, I had a date till dad made me cancel it."  
  
"Goten you have a date every day of the week, so its not like it makes a lot of difference if you go a day late."  
  
"I know but..." Goten was cut of, when his mother and Chi-Chi came running out of Goku's home. He could see all four parents talking in hushed voices. Goku's expression changed from happy to shocked in a matter of seconds, and his dad looked almost horrified. When Gohan flew in to confirm what ever it was that they were discussing, the two of them were called over to the adults, and were lead inside.  
  
"Goten... son, Trunks... you better sit down." They both sat down. He noticed that for some reason King Kai was also here. "Goten... you have a twin sister Amarante." Chi-Chi told them.  
  
[b]"WHAT???? IT TAKES YOU 17 YEARS FOR YOU TO TELL ME I HAVE A SISTER, NO WAIT A TWIN SISTER!!!![/b]  
  
"Calm down son. We all just found out." Goten looked confused.  
  
"Maybe I could help." King Kai offered. He told them all of Cell's escape from HFIL, and how the stars predicted the birth of Goten and Amarante. Goten would be the heart and Amarante would be the spirit. Whoever Amarante's mate was, would be the mind. Their birth made the link between different dimensions weak, which was why King Kai could travel easily between the two. All the Kai's were worried that if all 3 were together too soon, that they wouldn't be strong enough to win the next war. It had already started with Cell's escape. If one child were gone for a little while, then the link wouldn't be as weak, keeping all the 'bad guys' in the HFIL until the right time. Goku gave permission for this to happen in other world, but like the others his memory was removed.  
  
"When... when can I meet my sister?"  
  
"In two days."  
  
"But King Kai, that's the day of the tournament." Goku replied for everyone in the room.  
  
"I know that Goku. She will be there, and you all must be ready. She's quite a handful, especially since she is a 17-year-old girl. The only one who will know her early on will be Trunks, but you must not say who it is a first."  
  
"Why will I know who it is Kai?"  
  
"Because she has been in your dreams for 17 years."  
  
"That's sick man!!!" Goten shouted.  
  
"What??" Everyone asked.  
  
"Trunks has been telling me how his dreams have gotten quite intimate with his dream girl recently, and it turns out to be my sister???" At that everyone looks at Trunks, and of course, he turns bright red.  
  
"Goten shut up." He says under his breath.  
  
"So why is he having those... dreams Kai?" Goku asks, which makes Trunks turn even redder.  
  
"Kakarott I think it is obvious." Vegeta interrupted, scowling at Goku. "Sometimes you are too much. Trunks is most obviously the mind, your daughter's future mate."  
  
"Oh hey, so one day we'll be family huh Vegeta?"  
  
"I'm going out for some air." Trunks ran out the house as fast as he could. He shot of and began to fly. He looked around and saw Goten following him, who signals for him to land.  
  
"Hey man I'm sorry for that back there, its just it's a lot to take in at once, and well it slipped out. But hey if my sister has to be with anyone I'm glad its you."  
  
"Thanks... I think. But I mean I've never met the girl, and I think your dad is already planning the wedding."  
  
"Not if your dad has is way. His precious son should only marry a princess! Well I guess once your married she'll be a princess! Welcome to the family new brother of mine!"  
  
"Goten!!!!" 


	2. Part 2: Journey to the tournament

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
Note: The song is Everything by Lifehouse  
  
[b]Part 2: Journey to the tournament [/b]  
  
"Hey Liz this is way exciting!" Maria told her best friend. Both her and Liz were riding up in the Jetta while the pod squad road in the Jeep. "You never know we might even meet Saiyaman. He's totally hot, and totally my hero!"  
  
"He hasn't been around for awhile. I guess he and Saiyagirl must have retired!"  
  
"I guess so. But I still think that Saiyagirl looks like Videl Satan."  
  
"Whatever Maria. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna get some sleep, while you drive. Wake me up in a couple of hours, and then I'll take over with the driving ok Hun?"  
  
"Sure thing Liz! Hey maybe our dream guy will be there again. But why did you have to pick purple hair for your dream guy?"  
  
"What's wrong with purple hair. Besides it really sexy on this guy, so I'm not complaining."  
  
"If you say so chica." Maria looked over to her friend, who was already nodding off. "And say hi to the purple haired mystery man for me."  
  
"Sure will Maria." Liz replied, not really listening.  
  
[b]Liz's Dream...[/b]  
  
[i]Find me here  
  
Speak to me  
  
I want to feel you  
  
I need to hear you [/i]  
  
"Hello again. I'm glad you could join me here." A young man began to talk. Liz looked around, and saw that she was in a restaurant, but there was only her and her mystery man. Looking down at her self she too saw that she wasn't wearing the jean and jumper she was wearing when she fell asleep, but in stead a long purple gown, that matched the colour of her dream guy's hair.  
  
"Hello. Where are we?"  
  
"In a restaurant. Obviously we can't eat, as we are asleep. But we can dance."  
  
[i]you are the light  
  
that is leading me  
  
to the place where  
  
i find peace again [/i]  
  
Liz took the hand that he offered, and he pulled her close. Together they began to dance slowly. For some reason being in his arms made her feel safe, and protected.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"About how safe I feel here. But its not real is it?"  
  
[i]you are the strength  
  
that keeps me walking  
  
you are the hope  
  
that keeps me trusting [/i]  
  
"Maybe where we are is not real, but n your heart of hearts you know what we share to be true, don't you?"  
  
"Maybe, I don't know." The kept dancing. Liz was spun out, and spun back in, but this time they were facing the same direction, with his arms still wrapped around her.  
  
[i]you are the life to my soul  
  
you are my purpose  
  
you are everything  
  
and how can i  
  
stand here with you  
  
and not be moved by you [/i]  
  
"I feel like I know everything about you, but I don't even know your name!"  
  
"Trunks."  
  
"What, what's Trunks?"  
  
"It's my name. It's a thing with my family. My sister is called Bra."  
  
"Oh I see, cute."  
  
[i]would you tell me  
  
how could it be  
  
any better than this [/i]  
  
They kept on dancing. Liz knew as soon as the song was over, she would wake up. It was the same way every time. She hated when she couldn't sleep at nights, because she truly felt that he would be waiting for her to come. She turn in his arms, and looked at him. Usually he wore a black shirt and black combats with a purple jacket with the capsule corp. logo on the side. But this time he was wearing a tuxedo, which in turn showed of his physique quite well.  
  
"You know I prefer you in your other clothes Trunks." Liz loved how his name rolled off of her tongue.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"They show off your body more." At this Trunks began to blush.  
  
[i]you calm the storms  
  
you give me rest  
  
you hold me in your hands  
  
you won't let me fall  
  
you still my heart  
  
and you take my breath away[/i]  
  
"Would you like to know my name?"  
  
"I already do. Amarante, it's a beautiful name."  
  
"But... my name isn't Amarante, its Liz."  
  
"Its... its not? But your mother said that it was!"  
  
"My mother? You know my family. This isn't real, this is just a dream."  
  
"I thought so too until today. King Kai said." He was cut off, and Liz pulled away from him.  
  
"This isn't right. You're not real. I want to wake up now."  
  
"It's real. I'm real Amarante." He paused for a moment. "Liz is the name that your new parents gave you isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is. But your not real, non of this is real." She wouldn't believe it. She knew that soon she would be waking up. Before she would, Trunks pulled her in for the most passionate kiss Liz had ever experienced in her life. By the time it ended she had lost her breath  
  
[i]would you take me in  
  
would you take me deeper now  
  
'cause you're all i want  
  
you are all i need  
  
you are everything [/i]  
  
"Open your hand Liz." She obeyed, and Trunks placed a single white rose in her hand. "When you awake and its there you will know that this is real, and soon you will be with your family and. with me." He leaned in for a gentle kiss, but when she opened her eyes, she was awake.  
  
"Hey Liz?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yea Maria?" She replied sleepily  
  
"Where did you get the rose." Liz looked down into her hand, and there was the rose that Trunks had given her in her dream.  
  
"In my dream."  
  
[i]everything[/i] 


	3. Part 3: Day before the tournament

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
Note: The song is Everything by Lifehouse  
  
[b]Part 3: Day before the tournament[/b]  
  
"Trunks buddy, its time to wake up." Goten said, shaking his best friend. Trunks didn't reply, but instead pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Hmmm... I love you..."  
  
"That's nice Trunks, but I don't really have those sorta feelings towards you. Sorry!"  
  
"Huh what." Trunks sat up with a start, and began to look around as if he was searching for someone. "Where am I?"  
  
"In my room? You were feeling sleepy, so I said you could go sleep in my room, and you haven't woken up since. But your dad sent me in here to get you up. He wants to train. Now."  
  
"Oh..." Trunks' face fell. "It's just..." Goten stopped him.  
  
"Don't explain. I know who it is. Man I'm so excited. I've always wanted a sister, but a twin. Wow its just too much to take in. I bet she takes part tomorrow. And if she's anything like me..."  
  
"If she's anything like you Goten, she'll have a dozen boyfriends, and hardly ever train. I hope she's more like Pan, or Gohan when he was younger."  
  
"Well yea I guess." Goten began to sulk.  
  
"Goten, hey man the ladies dig the hair. Maybe I should grow mine too huh?"  
  
"Whatever, but I do train, whenever I don't have a date."  
  
"Exactly." 'Yea but Goten you always have a date, so you never train!'  
  
"Hey Trunks can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did, didn't you?" Goten raised an eyebrow at him. "Go ahead  
  
. Man when you do that you look like your dad! Freaky."  
  
"Whatever. But um... what does Amarante look like?"  
  
"Like Chi-Chi, but much younger and way more beautiful. She has Goku's attitude, you know innocent. And it's Liz."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Her name is Liz at the moment. It was what she was called when King Kai gave her to the humans."  
  
"Nice, but I'm telling you mom will hate it!" Trunks got up and out of bed.  
  
"Come on we'd better go out to train. Dad is already threatening to completely dissolve my allowance, until I agree [i]not[/i] to marry Liz. He hates the idea that I'm meant to be with a commoner. I'd hate to see what happens when Bra falls in love. He's gonna hit the roof."  
  
"I just had a thought!"  
  
"What's that Goten?"  
  
"I bet that Krillin would hate it if his future son in law was taller than him!" Both teens burst out in laughter! Together they walked outside, and saw Pan fighting with Goku. Vegeta was just watching on not really doing much."  
  
"Hey dad, hi Pan. Looking good! Hello Vegeta!" Pan and Goku both greeted Goten, but Vegeta just grunted at him. "Dad do you know if everyone is coming down tomorrow? I'm sure there all gonna wanna meet Liz!"  
  
"Who's Liz Goten? Is that your new girlfriend son? Because I'd think they'd much rather see Amarante. Gee," Goku started, whilst scratching his head, "you've had so many girlfriends, I think the gang are beginning to get sick of them." Goten fell on to the floor."  
  
"Goku, Liz is Amarante's human name. She didn't know her Saiyan name, and Liz was what she was called instead. Like you have two names, a Saiyan name, and an Earth name." Trunks explained.  
  
"Ah yea I see what you mean. But how did you know her name was Liz?"  
  
I... ahhh... see... I asked her last night." Trunks replied blushing.  
  
"Ohhh... how?"  
  
"I swear Goku you are so naive sometimes." Vegeta input. Trunks could clearly see that his dad wasn't too happy about the current conversation that was taking place.  
  
"Well, we can talk in our dreams, but I uh, never told her my name till last night. She kind of freaked out when I told her that I was real. I also think I sent her a rose, to prove that I was real. Oh yea that reminds me, Goten, why are there white roses in your room?"  
  
"Oh that girl who I was meant to go out on a date with tomorrow," he began, while throwing Goku a look, "sent them too me. Sweet huh? I cancel and I get flowers."  
  
"The girls probably glad that she doesn't have to date you." Vegeta interrupted. Everyone, expect Goten began to laugh. Pan began to skip around her uncle.  
  
"Grandpa what's a date?"  
  
"Well on my first date me and grandma beat each other senseless. It was one of the best times of my life!"  
  
"Ok. Do you enjoy them Goten?"  
  
"I uh..." Goten blushed, and Pan went up to Trunks, who knelt beside her and handed her a lolly.  
  
"Thanks for embarrassing Goten for me, here's your part of the deal."  
  
"YOU SET ME UP????" Goten ran up to Trunks, and they began to fight, but only in a joke way.  
  
"Come children lets train." Vegeta said. They began to train, but before they did Goten asked,  
  
"Dad do you think that the person you felt, was well my sister?"  
  
"Maybe son, maybe..."  
  
[b]Meanwhile...[/b]  
  
"I'm so glad we've stopped for breakfast, I'm starved." Maria told everyone in the little cafe they had stopped in. max and Michael were outside putting fuel into the cars and the four girls were ordering food. By herself Liz ordered 5 sausages, 7 slices of bacon, 3 fried eggs, beans, fried tomato's, mushrooms, 4 slices of toast, and omelette and an orange juice.  
  
"You know it's sickening." Isabel stated.  
  
"What is?" Liz asked, while eating a mouthful of food.  
  
"That you can eat all that, still be hungry and yet be slimmer than me! That's the one thing that I hate you for."  
  
"I guess I get it from my parents, my [i]real[/i] parents. The girls nodded in agreement. "Thinking of that, I think that I should fight in a disguise.  
  
"Well... I don't want to be recognised by Trunks straight away."  
  
"Who's Trunks?" They asked in union, and Liz explained about the rose, and showed them for proof. By this time Max and Michael were also sitting at the table.  
  
"I think it's a good idea." Michael said, which surprised everyone as they all thought that Michael would disagree. Most of the time the two of them would argue, even when they knew the other one was right. But it was fun to watch!  
  
"Why is it a good idea Michael?" Liz asked, who could smell a rat behind Michael's agreement. 'Why have you agreed so fast?'  
  
"Well if I'm gonna fight too, then I want a disguise too!"  
  
"WHAT???" Everyone just stared at him in shock.  
  
"I'm gonna fight. Look I'm good. I'm better than Max." Michael pointed to Max who nodded agreeing.  
  
"He's no where need Liz's level, but trust me he's twice as good as me. He and Liz train so hard I'm not surprised that he's good."  
  
"Fine Michael fight, but if you get hurt, don't come crying to me OK?"  
  
"Sure Liz, but Max here can just heal me now can't he?" Out of no-where he could hear Trunks talking,  
  
[i]"but much younger and way more beautiful."[/]  
  
"Liz what is it?" Michael asked looking concerned.  
  
"Nothing big bro, I just know we are getting closer to where I need to be. So before the tournament tomorrow could Isabel and Tess change our outfits? I'm going to enter as a guy, that way it will be easier to blend in. I'll also make sure my mind block is up, so no-one can tell my true power level. You guys should do the same. If my dad is as strong a Kai says he is, then he would already been able to sense already, but I'm hoping he hasn't quite yet. I want to fight tomorrow before looking for him." As soon as the food was paid for they were off again in their cars. Liz was looking out of the car window and thinking to her self. 'Destiny here I come!' 


	4. Part 4: Sleepless night

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
Note: The song is Everything by Lifehouse  
  
Note: the song is bring me to life by evanescence  
  
[b]Part 4: Sleepless night [/b]  
  
[i]how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become[/i]  
  
"Maria please let me drive now, I don't want to go to sleep!" For the past hour Liz and Maria had be arguing about who was going to drive through the night. Maria wanted Liz to go see Trunks, when Liz wanted to avoid him. The fact that she'd been having dream for her enter life, and only just found out that Trunks was real was weird. The fact that they had been sharing dreams and that Trunks knows more about her, then even Liz knew about herself was... well... creepy!  
  
"Liz you really should go talk with him you know. Try to find out everything that you can before tomorrow!"  
  
"Maria I want to fight first before I find out anything OK?"  
  
But why Liz? I mean isn't finding out who you are more important?"  
  
"Maybe it is. But I need to prove to myself first that I have gotten this far by myself. I want to fight without attachments, without emotions. With those clouding my vision I can't reach my potential. Plus if I have to fight any of my family or even Trunks I don't want them to hold back just because I am who I am. That's why my block is up, and I'm going in disguise. I mean Trunks will probably know who I am, but I hope he doesn't right away!"  
  
[i]now that i know what i'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life[/i]  
  
"Liz?"  
  
"Yea Maria."  
  
"You sound like a warrior going into war. But this isn't war Liz. This is your life."  
  
"The only reason I was in Roswell was because of war, so I'm treating it so. King Kai told me about the links between dimensions, he told me to train every day or the world is doomed. I thought that I had lost my chance to fight when Evil Buu came, but it wasn't to be. I keep my innocence for as long as I can, because I know when the time is right, I wont be able to hold on to what I have. This is war Maria, whether we know it to be so or not. But I'm not running and I'm not hiding. I just need time to prepare, and if that means fighting in the tournament first, then let it be so Maria. I thought I had more time, I need more time, but some other force is pulling me in, and I can't fight it. So yes it is my life, but I don't think I control what my life is! I also think Trunks is too be destined for me as well, and I wanna scream to the sky that it is my life, and I control is, but from all that has happened to us in the last 3 years you've gotta know that none of us control our lives. Not even you Maria. And my war began the moment that we lost Alex. Evil has made its move, and now so must we. Alex, Kyle and Jim must be avenged for what Nicholas did. He may too be gone now, but he's coming back with others as soon as the link has gone. So if I don't want to talk to Trunks then I'm not going to talk to Trunks!"  
  
[i]wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
bring me to life[/i]  
  
"Nice speech Liz!"  
  
"Huh, Trunks... what... how are you here???"  
  
"You fell asleep obviously. So you don't want to talk me huh? Well that's nice."  
  
"I uh... its none of your business if I talk to you any way. I'm gonna see you tomorrow, so I'm gonna leave now!"  
  
"You can't until morning. Maria slipped you a sleeping tablet so you would sleep."  
  
"I'm gonna kill her. I swear she has no business if I'm gonna talk to you or not." Liz began to sulk and she sat down. Before her a lake emerged. "Is that your dream or mine Trunks?"  
  
"Mine. Goku fishes here. So why did you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Dad fishes here huh? It's nice. Oh and tomorrow I'm entering in a disguise, so um... if you know it's me, don't tell everyone who I am. Please!"  
  
"I don't know. I mean you didn't want to talk to me. You even had an entire speech too!" He joked. However he could see that what he had said pissed him off.  
  
[i]frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead[/i]  
  
"Look Trunks it's my life. Destiny screwed up everyone's life that I love. I lost a brother, a friend, and a father all in one day because of someone's destiny. Remember that time I didn't sleep for nearly a month, but I didn't tell you why. Well it has something to do with that, and quite frankly this destiny that I..." She paused for a moment, "that we have... it can be shoved where the sun don't shine for all I care right now ok? So are you going to keep me secrete or not? Because I'll just completely block you out of my head, and I can do it now I know that you're real. I've been alone for so long now, I don't mind turning around and going back to Roswell" 'Why did I tell him where I live???'  
  
[i] all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more[/i]  
  
"I'm sorry Ok? I'm not allowed to say anything at first any way, thanks to King Kai. But Liz, your not alone any more, and you have never really been alone. Plus I know where you live now. Wow alien capital of the world, freaky!"  
  
"Thank you Trunks. And if you think that Roswell is freaky, well I live in a cafe called the Crashdown, which is a tourist trap."  
  
"Cute, but we're waking up now Liz. I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye Trunks." Trunks didn't reply. By the time he told her that he loved her she was already gone.  
  
[i]Bring me to life [/i]  
  
"Trunks its time to wake up."  
  
"Morning mom. What time is it?"  
  
"Half 6." Bulma replied and sat on the end of his bed. "I take it you where with Amarante." He nodded and gave a small smile.  
  
"I'll get to see her for real in a few hours. I can't wait. I need to shower, shave and find my black combats. She likes those. But I'm gonna wear my black capsule shirt." He started to ramble of what he needed to get done, before he saw Liz later.  
  
"You really like her don't you Trunks. But I wouldn't worry about smelling fresh, coz you probably wont see her till after you've fort and if your anything like your father your be all hot and sweaty."  
  
"Yea that's true..." He thought about it for a moment. "Hey maybe dad won't make me fight." Bulma looked at him.  
  
"Your father won't make you fight only if the world was ending again, and even then it'll be difficult to get out of it. But hey if she likes the combats work with that! I think your father looks good in tight leather..."  
  
"[b]MOM[/b]!!!!!" 


	5. Part 5: Welcome to the tournament

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
[b]Part 5: Welcome to the tournament [/b]  
  
"WOW!!!" Its a lot bigger than I anticipated." Isabel stated the pod squad began to walk around the tournament grounds. Both Michael and Liz were already in costume, Michael's hair now being blond with red streaks, leather jacket, blue t-shirt and blue combats (think future Trunks style). Liz on the other hand now had her hair tied up under a bandanna, and a long black clock, with a hood that she pulled up over her head. This way no-one could see her face. Underneath she still wore her blue jeans and red jumper, but it didn't matter, as you couldn't see them.  
  
"So have you guys though about different names yet?" Maria asked. While Michael nodded, Liz shook her head. "So what's your new name then Michael?"  
  
"Bikey Mikey. What ya think?" Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Yea real nice Mikey... so what about you Liz thought of any names yet???" Maria asked giving Michael a funny look.  
  
"Hmmm.... I dunno... maybe Leo... Leo Ama. What da thinks?"  
  
"Nice." Everyone agreed.  
  
"It's a lot like Liz, yet in a guy way!"  
  
"Well duh Tess Leo is a guys name!" Tess just scowled at Maria. Liz felt a small body bump into the back of her. She turned around and saw a small girl, and an ice-cream cone flying towards the floor. Another guy behind the girl started shouting. Liz ignored him and caught the ice cream for the girl. By this time the girl had started to cry as she thought she'd lost her ice cream.  
  
"Here you go, I caught it for you." Liz knelt down to the little girl and handed her the ice cream. Liz was careful enough to put on a guys voice first though.  
  
"Thanks you mister. I better go find my grampa." The little girl began to skip away. 'It's funny. It's almost like I know her, but from where?' Liz could here a guy call out for someone and she swore she recognised the voice,  
  
"Pan, Pan where are you?"  
  
"Right here Grampa Goku." 'Grampa Goku... no it couldn't be!' Liz turned around and saw the little girl with a guy who didn't look much older than mid thirties, and although she didn't recognise him by looks, her soul recognised his. 'Daddy, is it you.' Before she could find out, she was being dragged away by Maria though the crowd and not before long he and the little girl, she assumed was called Pan had disappeared...  
  
"Maria why did you pull me away?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Chill chica. What crawled up your ya know?"  
  
"I think... it doesn't matter."  
  
"Hmmm... well tell me later ok? But anyway I totally saw the hottest guy in the universe and you've gotta come see him." Maria kept leading her along. Liz felt a pull at her heart. She knew that Maria was leading her straight to Trunks, and she wasn't ready for that.  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"Yea Liz."  
  
"Did this totally hot guy have purple hair, and black combats and about 6ft 2 by any chance. Oh and a deepish voice?"  
  
"Why yea how did you..." She thought about it for a moment, "it's Trunks isn't it. Typical I meet a cute guy other than your brother and he's already taken! Damn you girl!"  
  
"My brother is it? Ha I knew it!"  
  
"Opps... I wasn't supposed to say anything. We're kind of seeing each other now." Maria began to blush bright red.  
  
"Maria, hey Maria." Trunks began to call out.  
  
"Maria I have to go. Say... hello to Trunks for me. Love ya girl, but in future remember dream: purple hair!" She began to run off as fast as she could.  
  
"Maria where'd your friend gone that I was gonna meet."  
  
"Oh he had to leave Trunks."  
  
"Oh never mind... hey I didn't tell you my name."  
  
"I know my friend did. You've met before."  
  
"We... we have?" Trunks had no idea what Maria was talking about. 'Maria I've heard that name before... Liz's friend is called Maria.... LIZ'S FRIEND IS CALLED MARIA!!!!"  
  
"Yea Liz says hi!"  
  
"Oh wow she's here, she's really here. I can't believe it!"  
  
"Well you better! Any mister I have a bone to pick with you!"  
  
"A what???"  
  
"You told Liz is slipped her a sleeping tablet!!! Do you know how much trouble I was in? I mean all morning it was 'Maria I'm going to kill you' and 'Maria I'm never going to forgive you. But then I guess it did turn into 'Oh Trunks is the hottest guy on the face of the planet, and 'I bet he's better looking in real life Maria, but he's so cute already!'" Trunks began to blush.  
  
"Would you like to meet Liz's family? I mean you could sit with them, as long as you don't point out who Liz is OK?"  
  
"Ok, well let me go get Max, Tess and Isabel." They kept on chatting, whilst searching for Maria's friends. "Oh look its Michael! Michael over here!!!"  
  
"Maria the hole point of going in disguise is so YOU would shout out my NAME!!!"  
  
"Oh sorry. Anyway this is Trunks, Liz's boyfriend."  
  
"Well were not really..." Michael interrupted Trunks.  
  
"So your the guy in my sister's dreams huh?" He stared Trunks down. "I could take you. Maybe I'll get lucky and get to fight you first!" With that Michael walked off.  
  
"Nice guy." Trunks commented sarcastically.  
  
"Yea well Michael is well... Michael. I bet he'll be your brother in law one day."  
  
"Yea how is Michael and Liz siblings exactly?"  
  
"They were adopted my the same people. Michael is an alien too, so King Kai made sure he was put with Liz. Oh look there everyone is. Max, Tess, Isabel!!! Over here!!!" Maria began to wave her arms frantically. Trunks couldn't sense the tall girl or the guys power limits, but the small girl was openly showing a power level way above normal. Not near his own, but at about Krillin's level. 'Wow so I guess Antarian's have high levels too! Who'd have guessed?' "Guys this is Trunks, Trunks this is Max Isabel and Tess."  
  
"Nice too meet you" Tess purred. 'God she looks kinda like a gerbil!'  
  
Yea, uh nice to meet you too."  
  
"Fighters please report to the stadium. I repeat fighters please report to the stadium!" The loud speaker bellowed out.  
  
"I'll take you to my mom, then I gotta split!" It didn't take them long to find his family. Introductions where made, but of course Trunks introduced them as friends from school, and no one thought anything of it, apart from Goten.  
  
"They don't go to our school!" Goten whispered as they made their way into the stadium.  
  
"Yea I know that, but I can't tell you who they are, so don't ask me!"  
  
"Ok but if there evil don't blame. The tall blond was hot, but the short one with curly hair looked like a gerbil!" They both laughed.  
  
"Exactly what I thought!" They got up onto the stage. The announcer was up there along with his dad, Goku and Pan, who was skipping around her Grampa and his dad. Majain Buu just kept laughing, and all the girls were drooling over a blond guy and his long haired friend. To Trunks' left there was a guy wearing a bikers hat.  
  
"Trunks don't look, but that guy's been staring at us!"  
  
"Yea I know, and its creepy!"  
  
"Excuse me." He heard a slightly feminine voice talking to him, and he could tell that the person was trying to put on a mans voice. "Can we get past?" He turned to look at the person, but he couldn't see their face as a cloak covered it. Next to the person was Michael. Which to Trunks meant one thing.  
  
"Of course you can." But before the person past he leant over and whispered, "Liz." The person's step faltered, letting him know that it was really she.  
  
"Trunks she whispered back." And she and Michael quickly moved away. Goten missed the exchange, but Michael didn't.  
  
"Be careful Liz, I don't want you getting hurt."  
  
"Mikey I'm more worried about you getting hurt!"  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Tenka'ichi Budokai. We are now ready to draw numbers for the matches. First up is Goten!"  
  
"Oh that's me." Goten went up and pulled out the number 4.  
  
"Number 4 ladies and gentlemen. Next up Trunks, the former junior world champion. How you been doing Trunks?"  
  
"Good thanks!" Girls starting screaming out his name, and Trunks blushed. 'Man I seem to be blushing a lot these days!' He pulled out the number 5  
  
"Number five! Next Wild Tiger!" Wild Tiger pulled out the number 2.  
  
"Number two. Next Goku, a former world champion. You staying for the whole tournament this time, coz it just hasn't been the same with out you."  
  
"I sure am!" He pulled out a number 3.  
  
"Number three! Next Vegeta!"  
  
"Man how did I get stuck fighting my dad?"  
  
"You should have trained harder then shouldn't you!"  
  
"Number six. Next Bikey Mickey!"  
  
"Well now I feel better! You get to fight your dad do!"  
  
"Great!" Trunks replied frustrated! He was going to look like a fool in front of Liz!  
  
"Number nine!" The rest was called out. Pan was matched up against Wild Tiger. Leo Ama (Liz) was matched up against Majain Buu.  
  
"The judges need a few moments to prepare, so you may go anywhere in the building to prepare. And good luck fighters!"  
  
"Come Mikey I'm starving, lets go eat." Liz practically dragged Michael off the stage, without to stopping to look at Trunks.  
  
"So Trunks what sorta name is 'Bikey Mickey'? I think that he might be the gay one!"  
  
"Well you've met his girlfriend. It was that Maria chick!"  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
"Come lets wish pan good luck. She's gonna be fighting Goku after Wild Tiger."  
  
"Thanks for that vote of confidence."  
  
"You know that Goku is gonna whip you, so why bother denying it?"  
  
"Fine whatever... but after our matches get we please eat? I'm starved.""Your always starving Goten!" 


	6. Part 6: Hidden Depths

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
[b]Part 6: Hidden Depths [/b]  
  
"Good luck sweetie! I know your do just fine in your match." Videl told her daughter. It was time for Pan's match, and every one of the Z fighters, except for Goku, was worried. After all Wild tiger was nearly 7ft, where Pan barely reach 3ft!  
  
"Do your best, that's all we can ask." Gohan knelt down and gave Pan a hug. Goku just smiled at Pan.  
  
"Come on Gohan we should go back up to the sky box before the match starts!"  
  
"Yea your right. Have fun Pan!" They began to walk away, but Goku stopped them.  
  
"Hey Gohan tell your mother that I'll be gentle with Goten will you? I think she's gonna freak out if I harm one hair on his head. Now if I was fighting you then it'll be a different story."  
  
"Yea but dad if it was me then I'd stand a chance."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
"Sorry Goten, but I think you should quit while you're ahead! You too Trunks!"  
  
"I know, I'm gonna make a complete fool of myself." Trunks replied to Gohan. "But before that happens I'm gonna get something to eat. Do any of you guys want something? Goku?"  
  
"As tempting as that sounds... I think I better wait till after my match with Goten here. So give me 10 minutes!"  
  
"Thanks dad, your really supportive!" Trunks just laughed and made his way up to the dinning room. When he entered the room he could see that half the food there had already been eaten.  
  
"Liz slow down, or your gonna be sick!" Trunks called hear Michael talking to someone. He turned the corner and there was already 10 empty plates staked up, and 4 more on the table.  
  
"I *muffle* but its *muffle* od."  
  
"Liz answer with out stuffing your face."  
  
"I said I know I should slow down but it's so good. Plus [i]Mickey[/i] it's free food, and as much as I can eat. It should be fun to see how much I could eat now wouldn't it." The hood on Liz's cloak was down, and Trunks could clearly see her face. 'Wow she even more beautiful in the flesh.'  
  
"Hello Liz."  
  
"Trunks!" Liz looked surprised, and began to choke on the food in her mouth. "Water *cough* Michael *cough* water!" Michael placed a glass of water in front of her, and Liz downed it in one. "Ok so maybe I should listen to your advice in future Michael. Who would have guessed?", She stood up and made her way over to Trunks. "I didn't think we would be meeting as soon as this. I was going to leave it till after the tournament was over before coming to you. You haven't told anyone else have you?"  
  
"Of course I haven't! I gave my word Liz and I'm a man of honour!"  
  
"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Michael stood up and left the room.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"This is really..." Liz stared but didn't know how to finish the sentence.  
  
"Weird?" Liz agreed. "Until two days ago I thought you were a figment of my imagination and now you're here in the flesh. I had all these things that I wanted to say, but for some reason they escape me right now."  
  
"Would it help if I said you looked hot in that outfit?" They both blushed; Liz at her own boldness, and Trunks because of what she said.  
  
"I... uh... you said you like the combats before... and well this shirt is more comfortable to fight in rather than the jacket!"  
  
"I see..." She was interrupted.  
  
"Would Trunks Briefs please make his way to the stadium."  
  
"Well that's my calling. I guess that Goku already beat Goten. They'll be up here in a moment, so you better put your hood back up."  
  
"Sure." But before she did she leant over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I was just making sure you were real." Was the only explanation that she gave before she fled. Trunks placed his fingers on his lips.  
  
"Dad you know what. I'm never entering again!!! Oh, hey Trunks!"  
  
"Hey. So I take it you won? That was fast I've only been up here 10 minutes and 2 matches have been fought. So what happened?"  
  
"I sneezed and blew myself out of the arena??? A stupid sneeze??? Can you believe that? Ok so it also destroyed a part of the arena but still..."  
  
"Ok Goten. Any way can't stop I have a fight to lose!"  
  
So the fighting continued. As it was Trunks managed to win his fight, thanks to Bulma. Vegeta punched him so hard in the face that Bulma began shouting at him so loud that he could hear her in the arena:  
  
"VEGETA WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING??? YOU'RE HURTING YOUR OWN SON!!!!" He looked up at the skybox that they were in.  
  
"OF COURSE I AM WOMAN, THAT'S HOW IT WORKS!!!" Vegeta felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and before he could stop it Trunks punched him the face, so hard that he was pushed out of the arena and onto the floor."  
  
"THANKS MOM!" Trunks called out. 'What such luck!' The next round came and went. Liz had to go up against Michael, and she most obviously won:  
  
"Michael I'm sorry!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"This..." Liz used Ranzokan, a barrage of smaller energy blasts at Michael, which blasted him off the stage. However, somehow, all the Z fighters, apart from Trunks, missed this little display of powers. Pan lost to Goku, and shortly after Trunks too lost to Goku. In the end the battle, before the final battle with Hercule, matched Liz against Goku. Goku knew that he was about to go up against one of his greatest challenges yet, and Liz knew that this was the time to prove herself to her father before revealing herself too him. Because Liz had more power inside her and only she knew about it...  
  
[b] Three years ago... [/b]  
  
[i]"I'm gonna let you watch your brother die right in front of you. In my eyes you have been around for much to long as it is. So now Liz you will watch this puny human die, and then you too shall die!" She sat there tied down, and watched as Nicholas plunged a knife into Alex's gut. It was at that moment that Liz for the first time felt a single moment of pure hatred towards someone. All of her life she had been a naive person, who never hated anyone or anything and this feeling scared her. But it was at this point that some of her innocence was lost as she watched her brother die. There was no going back, and the only thing on her mind was to destroy Nicholas. She could feel the energy building within her entire being. It reached her heart, her soul, it filled her completely and she thought that she might suffocate from it. The power kept increasing, she felt like a live wire, being charged with bolts of lightning. Her hair began to rise and she could feel herself changing. She could take the ropes off easily now, and she stood up. Nicholas was staring at her like he had seen a monster.  
  
"What... what are you?"  
  
"I'm the thing that is going to kill you now!" She looked at him, cupping her hands together behind her back she began her final attack, "Kame...", she could feel the energy being focused between her hands, "Hame...", it was amazing she had never felt such a concentration of such sheer power before, "Ha!", Extending her arms forward she released the power, directing it straight for Nicholas. Usually he would have been able to deflect them, but this was different there was too much power behind it this time, it went right through him, and turning him to dust. Liz collapsed to the floor and began to weep for her lost brother Alex, one of her best friends, Kyle who died 3 weeks before and for Jim who had gone nearly a year before that. Today, for the first time Liz Parker had ever let go of herself, she had never been open to her power like this...[/i]  
  
[b]Present Day...[/b]  
  
"Hi Leo, I'm Goku. Lets go make this the best fight ever." Liz looked up into her father's eyes and could see how much he was devoting to this fight. She could see that to him this was one big game. In fact in Goku's eyes, she could see what she usually felt. When she trained against Michael she had lots of fun, but then she also always knew that she would beat Michael. Not since she killed Nicholas had there been an opponent that Liz knew that she couldn't beat. Today was different. Her father, Goku was the strongest fighter she had come up against before. It was most likely that she would lose this battle, but whether by force or not was yet to be seen. Together she and her father walked out onto the stage.  
  
"Well ladies and gentlemen it is the final battle before the match against Hercule. Are we looking forward to that?" Liz could hear the crowd shout out.  
  
"Hey, Leo?" Liz heard Goku call her out. She could see his hand stretched out towards her. She took it in her own and gave it a firm shake.  
  
"This shall be a truly excellent match Goku!" "Let the match begin..." 


	7. Part 7: Goku vs Liz the finial battle be...

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
Note: The song is In The End by Linkin Park. This part switches between Liz and Trunks!  
  
[b]Part 7: Goku vs. Liz... the finial battle begins! [/b]  
  
[i](It starts with)  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time [/i]  
  
[b]Liz POV[/b]  
  
Liz bowed at Goku and he did the same. 'Ok now what? From what I've seen Goku is a passive/aggressive fighter, so I'll have to make the first move, but what? Ah I'll use an energy blast!' She fired it at Goku, but he managed to doge it.  
  
"So you know a few energy attacks huh? Impressive. So what else do you know?"  
  
"A little bit of this a little bit of that. I've trained myself over the years. It's pretty basic. How about we try hand-to-hand combat. I know that you use passive/aggressive fighter style, so you would have the upper, but I want to test myself as long as you are ok with."  
  
"Of course Leo. Wow this is gonna be a lot of fun isn't it!" They met in the middle of the arena. Goku just stands there while Liz puts up her arms in defence, and one foot is placed behind the other.  
  
[i]All I know  
  
time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away [/i]  
  
[b]Trunks POV [/b]  
  
"What are they doing? I mean first that guy shoots energy at Goku, and then they talk. But now all they are doing is standing there staring each other down!" Chi-Chi said sounding frustrated. Michael had too joined everyone up in the skybox.  
  
"Look at Goku. He's smiling. He knows that this is the person that he sensed before. Obviously it is not his daughter." Piccolo pointed out. Everyone looked down at them in silence. They could see Leo taunting him by telling Goku to start with his hand. I hope she's okay, Trunks thought to himself. He turned around and could see that all her friends and her brother were worried about Liz. 'Its gonna be alright... I hope!'  
  
[b]Liz POV [/b]  
  
In the end Liz made the first move. She thrust her hand upward to his face, which Goku went to block, but she instead used her foot to trip him up. Where she expected him to fall flat on his back, he ended up hovering slightly above the ground.  
  
"You... you can fly?" Liz looked completely shocked. She didn't know that the laws of physics could be broken in such a way.  
  
"Yea can't you? I mean you have all this energy inside of you, but you can't fly. Gee that's like learning to run before you can walk."  
  
"Maybe after the match you could teach me?"  
  
"Sure, but would you do me a favour? Would you take the cloak off, I like to be able to see my opponents faces."  
  
"I cannot do that, not yet Goku. All will be revealed in due time."  
  
"Well I guess if you wont take it off, I'll have to do it for you."  
  
[i]It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go[/i]  
  
They began to fight again, and where the speed increased, it was hard to tell what attacks were being thrown. Punches were being thrown left and right. At one point Goku kicked Liz square in the stomach. To stop herself being thrown to the floor, she did a back flip to get herself upright again.  
  
"Lets stop the child's play Goku." 'I've had enough of this, he's strong, but it's just like fighting Michael! I need him to use energy attacks! Without warning she began to use her Ranzokan. Every one of them Goku managed to deflect.  
  
"So you want more huh?" Goku laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"]  
  
[i] I kept everything inside and even though I tried  
  
it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me  
  
will eventually  
  
be a memory  
  
of a time when I tried[/i]  
  
"This is one of the best fights I've had, but I mean your still holding back. I know that your power level is much higher than what I can sense, but some how you are blocking it from me."  
  
"I cannot show you my power level yet. But I can see yours is higher than anyone I have ever known. It was you who truly defeated Buu wasn't it?"  
  
[i]so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter[/i]  
  
[b]Trunks POV[/i]  
  
"How does he know that Goku was the one who beat Buu?" Piccolo looked extremely shocked. "And why is he hiding his true self from Goku? There is something about that guy that isn't right!"  
  
"I know what you mean." Dende offered. "It's like he knows all theses things about Goku, but I have never even heard of him before!"  
  
"Well of course you haven't." A voice exclaimed! King Kai and come from the other world. "I cannot say yet, but something is about to happen. You should all pay close attention to the match. Trunks knew that any moment know Liz's true identity would be revealed to everyone in the arena, and Trunks knew that it was going to hurt Liz mentally and physically to do! He looked down, and un-expectantly saw Liz throwing Goku into the arena floor. 'How did she do that???'  
  
[i] One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me[/i]  
  
[b]Liz POV[/b]  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen could this be a win by knockout?" The announcer began to rant! 'Please its gonna take more than that to keep Goku down!' As soon as she thought it Goku got back up again.  
  
"Wow that was pretty good. But I can do better." In a flash Goku had disappeared. 'Where...where did he go?' She felt someone behind her pick her up. She looked behind and saw it was Goku.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Instant Transmission. I learned it on the planet Vardratt."  
  
"Oh... I can only move really fast." She noted that Goku began flying upwards. "What.... what are you doing?"  
  
"Exactly what you did but from a higher position."  
  
[i]I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me  
  
In the end  
  
"Oh...." She thought about it for a second.... "WHAT??" She tried to struggle against him but Goku was much stronger. There was no way that should, could fight him now. 'This is going to hurt quite a bit!'  
  
[b]Trunks POV[/b]  
  
[i] You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter[/i]  
  
"What's Goku doing???" Trunks began to panic, and he could feel that Liz was scared, really scared.  
  
"Well Goku told that guy that he's doing the same to him, that Leo did to Goku in the first place just higher up!" Piccolo explained.  
  
"But he might kill her! He can't!"  
  
"HER???" Everyone asked Trunks, but Trunks ignored them. He ran out of the box office, and down towards the stadium. 'I'm coming Liz...'  
  
[b]Liz POV[/b]  
  
[i]I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know[/i]  
  
Goku got as high as he could, and putting as much power as he could behind it, throw Liz towards the ground. As if in slow motion, the hood of Liz's cloak fell away from her face, and her bandana fell away. Liz could see her father's expression change from being extremely happy, to highly shocked.  
  
"Amarante..." Was all she heard, before her body slammed into the arena."  
  
[b]Trunks POV[/b]  
  
[i]I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know[/i]  
  
"LIZ!!!!" 'No Goku, what have you done????' He could see that Goku was frozen from the shock that he was fighting his daughter. Before he could run to help her, he could feel someone's power begin to build. He looked to Goku expecting it to be him, but he just looked stunned. Bolt of electricity began to gather, but Trunks couldn't see what was happening through the dust clouds. A shadow began to rise in the smoke, until they were standing on the arena's surface. When the smoked cleared he could see that it was Liz, but she had blond hair, and green eyes. Trunks could clearly see that Liz had gone Super Saiyan.  
  
[i]I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter[/i]  
  
[b]Liz POV [/b]  
  
"So now you know. I wanted to fight you first, so you wouldn't hold back, and you didn't. Thank you." Liz knew that the crowd had been stunned into silence. She bowed to Goku, and left the arena. Along the way she saw Trunks, but didn't stop for him. He too looked as stunned as her father. 'I must be some kind of freak!' She ran as hard as she could, out of the building. She tripped and fell onto the floor, and began to sob. It wasn't meant to be like this. She thought that they would accept her; she thought that they would be the same. By this time she had changed back to normal and Trunks had come after.  
  
"Leave me alone, just leave me along! I'm a freak!"  
  
"No your not. It was just unexpected!" Trunks tried to explain, but Liz wasn't having any of it.  
  
"I thought that me and my father would be the same, but were not, and I have no idea what I am!!!" Trunks knew now that he needed to show Liz that she wasn't alone in this. He began to concentrate his energy, which began to build. After enough effort, Trunks turned Super Saiyan.  
  
"You... you can... do it... too?" Liz began to hiccup, which she only did when she was nervous.  
  
"My father, your father and both of your brothers can also do it. Gohan, your elder brother can reach level 2 and your father can reach level 3. You're not a freak, your a Saiyan. It's just I've never seen a girl do it before, and I panicked! I'm sorry Liz." Liz ran up and gave Trunks a hug, which Trunks returned just as hard.  
  
"You know maybe you should introduce us." Liz looked over Trunks' shoulder, and there was standing Goku, and all of the Z fighters plus the pod squad...  
  
[b]Last time on WOWL...[/b]  
  
[i]"You know maybe you should introduce us." Liz looked over Trunks' shoulder, and there was standing Goku, and all of the Z fighters plus the pod squad...[/i] 


	8. Part 8: Welcome to the Family!

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
Note: The song is In The End by Linkin Park. This part switches between Liz and Trunks!  
  
b]Last time on WOWL...[/b]  
  
[i]"You know maybe you should introduce us." Liz looked over Trunks' shoulder, and there was standing Goku, and all of the Z fighters plus the pod squad...[/i]  
  
[b]Part 8: Welcome to the Family! [/b]  
  
Liz just stood there. Behind her father were all these people that she didn't know, sure King Kai told her all about her family, but only very basic stuff. Her family consisted of Michael and Alex. She wasn't very close to her step-parents. She counted at least 10 people behind Goku, maybe more. 'Ok so I have a big family.' She noticed a man slightly smaller than Goku standing in a very arrogant stance, who looked quite a bit like Trunks, expect he had black hair that spiked up. He was the first to speak.  
  
"You must be Kakarott's daughter. I expected you to be taller." He was extremely sarcastic, and Liz guessed that he had to be Trunks' father. 'Very Princely!'  
  
"Yes and you must be Vegeta. Trunks told me that you had a cue stick shoved up your..." Before Liz could finish her sentence, Trunks covered her mouth.  
  
"Liz aren't you funny, ha-ha-ha!" Vegeta raised his eyebrows at Trunks.  
  
"Son?"  
  
"Uh... yes dad?"  
  
"You've just lost your allowance!" Trunks' jaw seemed to hit the floor. To make him feel better, Liz kissed his jaw. Again he blushed, and everyone just stared at the two of them. Liz saw a smaller woman step out from behind her father, who looked very similar to herself.  
  
"Amarante is it really you???" The woman kept on smiling at her. She realised then that this must be her mother. Un able to stop herself, Liz ran and flung herself into her mother's arms. "Oh my baby, its really you. You've come back too me!" Whilst hugging her mother, she felt someone stroking her hair. She looked and saw her father stroking her hair.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes sweetie, I'm your father. And you are one hell of a fighter. It's a shame that you had to leave the arena so soon." Liz smiled, but I didn't know what to say. She looked around and saw Michael, Maria, Max and Isabel standing awkwardly. Tess was openly drooling over Trunks, and Liz desperately wanted to slap her across the face, but thought it would be rude in front of her family. Someone else tapped her on the shoulder. She looked around.  
  
"Hi, I'm your big brother Gohan!" He offered Liz his hand, and she shook it.  
  
"OMIGOD YOUR SAIYAMAN!!!!" Maria called out. Gohan began to blush.  
  
"Well uh, yea I... Well I used to be!"  
  
"Your like my idol! Liz and me used to pretend to be you and Saiyagirl."  
  
"That's nice..." Liz laughed at Maria's attempted to get an autograph, which made Gohan blush more. She waved to Trunks, and saw another guy about her own age, standing with him. She could see he wanted to come over to her, but couldn't seem to make a move. Liz concluded that he was her twin brother Goten. She thought that she would make it easier on him, by going over to him. She began to walk to him, but he too began to walk over to her. In the end they met each other half way.  
  
"It nice to meet you,"  
  
"Hello there," They both began at the same time. The both laughed at each other.  
  
"You go first," Goten said.  
  
"I uh... I don't know what to say. It's really weird. I mean I've always known about you, but to see you is so strange!"  
  
"You've always known about me? I only found out about you 2 days ago. But I've always felt that something was missing. I... I...." Goten began to choke up. To help him out Liz went up to him and gave him a hug. Goten held on to her for dear life, as if too make sure that she was real. When they finally pulled away from each other, Goku introduced Liz to everyone else.  
  
"This is Krillin, my best friend, and his wife 18. You've already met Vegeta, but this is his wife Bulma. We travelled around together when I was a kid. That guy there is Yamcha, and this is Videl, Gohan's wife. The Green guy is Piccolo. The shorter green guy is Dende, guardian of the earth."  
  
"Guardian of the Earth... huh? That's pretty cool!" Liz can Dende gave her pearly white smile, and she could feel Trunks getting jealous. She leaned over to him and whispered. "There's only one alien for me... Trunks!" For the zillionth time that week Trunks blushed. Liz decided that her family and new friends should be properly be introduced to her other family.  
  
"Well this is my best friend Maria, she's a bit quirky, so don't mind her." She specifically directed that towards Gohan. "These four are Michael, my brother, Tess, Isabel and Max." She pointed to each one of them. Silently she asked them for permission to tell her family who they were. That all nodded, apart from Tess, but Liz ignored her. Taking a deep breath. "These four are the royal 4 of Antar, another alien planet."  
  
"It cannot be! I believed the royal four to be a myth. They were sent to Earth nearly 60 years ago, and were thought to have been lost! How can they be 17 year old children?!?!" Vegeta exclaimed. Obviously Vegeta knew about Antar, before he came to Earth.  
  
"You know about Antar?" Max asked.  
  
"Yes. King Zan is in fact my nephew and princess Lonnie was my niece. They were only half Saiyan and their Antarian gene pool dominated. Which two are my relatives?" Max and Isabel stepped forward. "It seems Kakarott you are not the only one finding their families today."  
  
"I guess not Vegeta!"  
  
"Would Son Goku please make his way to the stadium!"  
  
"Well that's my call. I guess I better go lose to Hercule!" Goku told the gang.  
  
"Why would you lose to Hercule, I mean he is much weaker than you dad."  
  
"It's a long story and I'll tell you about it later!" Goku went down to the arena and everyone else made their way into the sky box, except Liz, Goten and Trunks.  
  
"Do you wanna get something to eat?" Liz offered. She felt nervous with Trunks and wasn't quite sure what to say to Goten.  
  
"Oh you betcha. When dad and me went up their earlier most of the food way already gone. I mean I didn't think many people had been in there yet!"  
  
"Uh... yea that was kinda my fault. See I eat a lot." Liz explained, feeing slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Yea it's a Saiyan thing. Trunks and me here sometimes have eating competitions. However no one can beat dad when it comes to eating. He blows the floor out of everyone who tries!"  
  
"Yea Isabel sometimes thinks its sick how much I eat, and stay thin. I just put it down to 8 hours of training every day."  
  
"8 HOURS????" Both Trunks and Goten shouted out.  
  
"Wow I'm impressed." Trunks gave her a hug.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"My dad is going to love you! Someone who trains as hard as him, he has to accept you. But did you have to tell him about the cue stick thing, I mean really Liz."  
"Hey man I thought it was funny. You could literally see the smoke leave his ears!" Goten put in. Liz could suddenly hear cheers being shouted out. "Looks like dad lost already. I think that's a record for Hercule!"  
  
"Yea why does everyone let Hercule win?" Liz inquired.  
  
"He helped save the world and stuff. This is our way of kinda saying thank you... I guess." Trunks scratched his head. "I think it's an unwritten rule or something." Liz felt a small tugging at her leg. She turned around and saw the girl that she rescued the Ice cream for.  
  
"Your my new auntie aren't you?"  
  
"I sure am. What's your name?"  
  
"Pan. You were great against Grampa, and I wanna be like you when I'm older!" Liz picked her up.  
  
"Why thank you Pan." She turned around to face Goten and Trunks. "Let go get some food now, and maybe an ice cream for my new bestest little niece Pan!" 


	9. Part 9: The fate of the world!

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
Note: The song is In The End by Linkin Park. This part switches between Liz and Trunks!  
  
[b]Part 9: The fate of the world! [/b]  
  
Within in half an hour of Goku's match, they were all back and Bulma's house. Master roshi, Oolong and Tien had also been called out to discuss the world future. After everyone was settled, King Kai began.  
  
"As you already know the link between dimensions is weakening. The Kai's all believed that once the 3 were re-united we would have 10 years to prepare." Everyone all looked relieved that they had more time. However King Kai had not finished. "But we do not have 10 years. An outsider called Khivar is working on weakening this link much sooner then that." At the mention of Khivar, Liz, Maria and the royal 4 visibibily paled.  
  
"Khivar... no it can't be!" Liz thought that she was going to be sick.  
  
"Do you know him already?" Trunks asked. He could feel that Liz was panicking.  
  
"He's the person who took over Antar. Not even my own troops could stop him." Vegeta put in. Even he looked slightly worried. Commotion began and everyone started to argue with one another. Everyone that is, but Liz. Silently she went up to King Kai.  
  
"Kai, how long do we have?"  
  
"One year. That is when Khivar will have demolished the link between our worlds. But it will also be one year away when you will again see Alex, Kyle and Jim."  
  
"I'm gonna see them again?" She looked around at everyone she loved, who were all fighting. Bulma and Trunks were at it with Vegeta, whilst Tess wanted to talk to Trunks, but Maria held her back. Max and Isabel were fighting each other, and Michael and Goten were doing the same. Chi-Chi was telling Goku off for fighting his own daughter. Liz couldn't stand it in that room anymore. She just wanted to get away. She fled the room and ran as fast a she could. She wished it would all disappear, she never asked for any of this. She just wanted to fly way from this place. She had run so far, she found her self at a cliff edge. She could feel that Trunks was following her here, but she didn't want him to find her, not yet. So she dived off of the cliff...  
  
[b]A few minutes earlier [/b]  
  
"Kai, where... where did Liz go?" The arguing stopped when everyone noticed that Liz had left the room.  
  
"I don't know Trunks, but your fighting pushed her away. She has just found out that her friends that were lost because of Khivar's war will be able to return in a year!"  
  
"Alex..." Isabel whispered.  
  
"How did you lose them Isabel?" Trunks wanted to know why it hurt Liz so much that she wouldn't tell him.  
  
"I can't tell you that Trunks. When Liz wants to tell you, then she will. But in the end its what drove her to chance... into to that blond, green eyed form!" Trunks felt a tugging on his heart. He knew that it was Liz's heart was calling out to him, but her mind didn't want him to come find her. 'Well the heart knows best!' Without another word to anyone he left his house, and took to the air. He could sense where she was. He could see her figure in the distance. He was going to call out to her, but before he could, he could see Liz jump off the cliff.  
  
"[b]LIZ!!!![/b]" He flew as fast as he could after her. Before he got up to the edge, Liz flew up above him.  
  
"Whoa! This is so much fun! I don't know why I didn't learn to fly before. I mean its so freeing." Trunks thought he was going to have a heart attack.  
  
"How the fuck could you do that to me? I thought you were trying to kill yourself!" Trunks landed, and looked up. He could see that Liz felt guilty. He stood there for a moment, while Liz just hovered there.  
  
"Trunks?" Liz asked in a small voice. Just hearing her talk like that, Trunks felt incredibly bad.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"How... how do you land?" Trunks flew up to help her down. As son as his skin touched hers Trunks could feel the electricity fly between them. He landed the both of them.  
  
"Liz can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yea... I guess."  
  
"What happened to Alex, Kyle and Jim?"  
  
"It's a long story, I don't know where to begin. I guess from the beginning." They sat down. "It all started a little over 4 years ago..."  
  
[i]Flashback...[/i]  
  
"My children, your destiny awaits you. Together you shall be strong, and never give up!" The orbs had been activated, and now their enemies would be coming after them.  
  
[i]Few months later...[/i]  
  
Nicholas pointed his hand towards Liz, she knew that he would kill her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Before she could do anything, Jim jumped in front of her getting hit with the blast, and being killed instantly. Nicholas left after this happened.  
  
[i] A year after this... [/i]  
  
Liz watched Kyle being shot by the enemies. There was nothing she could do, she was tied down with rope that had been strengthened by Nick's powers. All she could do was scream for help. She had been taken against her will 2 weeks before, and Kyle tried to help by himself.  
  
[i]Three weeks later...[/i]  
  
Liz watched Nick shove a knife into Alex's gut and it was at this point that Liz changed into a super Saiyan.  
  
[i]Present...[/i]  
  
By this time Liz was sobbing her heart out into Trunks' shoulder, and Trunks' felt his heart break for her. She has suffered a lot of pain in such a short time.  
  
"Liz look at me." She lifted her tear-streaked face, and Trunks leaned in for a kiss. His lips began to massage hers extremely softly. His tongue silently asked for permission to enter and she complied. His tongue entered quickly, and Trunks couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. 'Hmmm... strawberries! My new favourite flavour!'  
  
Trunks' kisses were having a similar effect on Liz. She had to hold on to him for dear life, because if she left go she thought that this might be just a dream. After about a minute or so they pulled apart.  
  
"What... what was that for?" Liz asked completely flushed. She could feel that her lips were slightly swollen.  
  
"For being the bravest, sweetest person that I know. I can see why I was meant to be with you. And Liz I think I'm falling in love with you." Liz blushed.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you too!" Hand in hand the flew back to Trunks' house.  
  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE BEEN TRUNKS??? I HAVE BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS YOUR FATHER!!!" Bulma cried out. Trunks didn't care if his mom blew off his head, because Liz was in love with him. To Trunks it was the greatest day in his entire life.  
  
"I... uh... well you see..." Trunks couldn't come with anything, but Liz saved him.  
  
"I was telling him about Nick. He was Khivar's second in command till I killed him." She sat down and told them what she had told Trunks not long before. "So you see if Nick was that powerful, think about how strong Khivar must be!"  
  
"Yes and we have one year to train and become the best that we can be!" Goku stood up! "I know that training is going to be a lot of fun! And it will be everyday from now on!"  
  
"Just one thing though!"  
  
"What's that?" Everyone turned to look at Maria.  
  
"Well we have to go back to school you know. And we live over in Roswell. We can't just leave there, especially since Michael's entire heritage is there! All of their answers are in a cave in the middle of a desert! Without us around anyone could find it, even Khivar!"  
  
"Hmmm... she right," Goku began. "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"I know! I have a couple of houses in Roswell, and one of the big offices is situated a little outside of the town limits." Bulma told everyone. We could all move there, and you guys could train in the desert!"  
  
"For once woman you have a good idea!"  
  
"Vegeta, I wish you wouldn't call me woman!"  
  
"Why not woman?" For that comment Bulma slapped Vegeta upside the head. After that he shut up.  
  
"So we're agreed? Tomorrow we're going to Roswell, New Mexico!" Goku told everyone... 


	10. Part 10: Journey to home!

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
[b]Part 10: Journey to home! [/b]  
  
And so it went. The following day everyone had packed up and they were on their way. Tien stayed behind with Bulma, as she had to sort out some things for work, and Vegeta didn't want to take his eyes off Trunks for a minute. Bulma managed to get Trunks' allowance back, but she nearly bit off Vegeta's head doing so. Before they left Bulma phoned up West Roswell High to get both Goten and Trunks instated there, as she didn't trust either Vegeta or Goku to do it. Vegeta would most likely scare everyone there and Goku... would be Goku! All Trunks and Goten had to do now was take in their transfer papers, which they picked up along the way. Gohan managed to get himself a job as the new English teacher at the school as well. It took them nearly 2 days to drive to Roswell, mainly because Goku wanted to stop for food along the way, and he and Liz bonded over chicken, noodles and rice. The Z fighters also thought it strange that Max, Michael and Liz put Tabasco in theirs until Goku tried it.  
  
"Omigod you guys this is the best food that I've ever eaten! I mean food was good before, but it was always kind of bland! Gohan you should try this!" Gohan took a bite of Goku's food.  
  
"WOW!!! This is great. How did you guys discover this?"  
  
"My mom put it into my dinner once instead of soy sauce. I mean the fact that my mom is a terrible cook didn't help matter's much. Before the age of about 10 I hated eating. We all did!" Max explained.  
  
"Yea I kinda nearly starved. I lost so much weight!" Liz told everyone. Trunks put a protective arm around Liz and checked her over. "Uh Trunks... it was nearly 7 years ago! Now I can't stop eating! Irony huh?"  
  
"Yea, but don't do it again!"  
  
"Not unless they stop making Tabasco! I love tings sweet and spicy!" She leaned over to whisper in Trunks' ear, "It's why I love the taste of your mouth."  
  
"Son, are you alright? You've gone a bit red." Vegeta asked Trunks.  
  
"No I'm fine," he replied in a high voice. Vegeta gave him a look. "I mean I'm fine." He tried again in a more relaxed voice. He could hear Liz giggling behind him. "I can't seem to stop blushing this week. Its highly embarrassing Liz and its your fault!"  
  
"Now Trunks, is that any way to treat your girlfriend?" Maria came over to sit with them.  
  
"Well I don't really know if she's my um... girlfriend." Liz looked up into Trunks' eyes.  
  
"I'd like to be your girlfriend, if you'll be my boyfriend." For an answer, Trunks leaned down and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Trunks that's my daughter your kissing there you know." Trunks jumped away from Liz as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"I uh... sorry... uh... sir... uh... Goku... I"  
  
"It's ok Trunks. Just don't hurt her Ok? Any way, were heading out again." In the Jetta were Liz, Maria, Goten and Trunks, with Liz currently driving. The pod squad were in their jeep. Goku had just bought a car, which seated 5 people: himself, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl and Pan. In Yamcha's car was Yamcha and Puar, Krillin, 18 and Maron. In Bulma's mini bus, which she left in Piccolo's hands also had Vegeta, Bra, Dende, Master Roshi and Oolong. After the two long days and no showers, they arrived back in Roswell. The houses that Bulma owned by 10 times the size each than Goku's old house was.  
  
"Ok, so my mom owns mansions and I didn't know it. Go figure." Trunks said.  
  
"Yea and Trunks?"  
  
"Yea Goten?"  
  
"Please take a shower coz you smell real bad!"  
  
"I don't, do I Liz?" Liz didn't say anything she just began to whistle. "So its like that huh?"  
  
"Hey Liz, I'll take you home hun!"  
  
"K, Maria give me a sec." She gave Trunks a quick kiss on the lips. "You don't smell too bad hun, but you haven't had a shower since the tournament. I got Michael to clean me with his powers. Nifty trick huh?"  
  
"No that's cheating! Shall I meant you at your house in an hour?"  
  
"No meet me at the crashdown cafe. I probably have a shift, but I'll have to ask Jeff."  
  
"Your step dad?"  
  
"Yea, were not really close, but he's been good to me over the years. I'm closer to Nancy. Anyway bring everyone along, and I'm sure Jeff will let you guys have it on the house. Especially since he's a big fan of the tournament. However he loves Hercule so that's not too great..." She gave Trunks another kiss, and left with Maria.  
  
"Hey I call the shower!" Trunks called out, but Goten managed to beat him too it.  
  
"You snooze you lose!" Of course Trunks turned off all the hot water, so Goten ended up with an ice cold shower.  
  
"TRUNKS I'M GONNA KILL YOU AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
[b]An hour later...[/b]  
  
"My god this place is a freak show. Look at all of the alien picture's!" Vegeta exclaimed. The crashdown displayed some of the things that her really did not like about Earth. They made too much of a big deal about alien races! A waitress, seated everyone with the adults sitting together, and Trunks and Goten opting to take another table, to wait for Liz. Goku ordered his food, and when the waitress found out that it was for Goku alone, she looked like she was about to faint.  
  
[b]Meanwhile... [/b]  
  
"Maria I can't go out there and serve Trunks looking like this. She pointed to her really short green waitress uniform, silver apron and antenna's.  
  
"Yea but chica you gotta admit it looks good on you. And I recon that he'll deck anyone who looks at you in the wrong way. Or Goten will deck Trunks for staring at you."  
  
"Yea I know, and that's my problem!"  
  
"Well they picked to sit in your section, so go strut your stuff girlfriend!"  
  
"Ok... here goes nothing." Liz came out of the back door. She made her way over to them. Currently her friends and family were the only ones in the cafe. Michael had gone with Max back to his house.  
  
"Hi, I'm Liz and I'll be your waitress for today."  
  
"Liz..." She could tell that anything that he was about to say had been long forgotten. She blushed when he looked her up and down. "OW! Goten why did you kick me?"  
  
"For looking at my sister like that. Any more of that and I'll have to kill you." Liz saw that her twin was being serious. 'Aww... that's sweet of him! All protective and all!' "Liz go back there and change! I mean it Liz."  
  
"Uh Goten," Liz sat down in Trunks' lap, and crossed her legs, "this is the uniform. If I want to keep my job, and I really do, I have to wear this. You wouldn't mind so much if Isabel wore this now would you?"  
  
"I... uh... does she work her too?"  
  
"Nope, had you going there for a minute, though she does sometimes cover for me." She took out her order pad out. "So seriously, what do you guys want?"  
  
"I'll have an 3 orders of space fries, 4 orders of Saturn rings, uh and a blood of alien smoothie." Goten ordered from the menu.  
  
"Can I just have you?" Trunks whispered in Liz's ear. Liz blushed.  
  
"Don't you be talking dirty in my sister's ear buddy, or I'll have you, or I'll make sure my dad and Vegeta will!" Trunks looked like a dear caught in the headlights, while Goten and Liz giggled. "That one was for your little joke with Pan!"  
  
"WHAT!" Trunks shouted. He stood up, forgetting that Liz was on his lap, and she fell to the floor.  
  
"Oww... that hurt Trunks!"  
  
"I'm sorry Liz." He gave her a hand, which Liz took to stand back up. "That was a nasty trick Goten." Goten just continued to laugh at his best friend.  
  
"I thought you looked adorable, like a little puppy dog."  
  
"Is that so?" Trunks got an evil glint in his eyes. He began to creep towards Liz.  
  
"What are you doing... Trunks??" Before she could stop him, Trunks began to tickle Liz.  
  
"No.... stop it Trunks!" She laughed out loud and began to run away, which Trunks following. Goten and Maria soon joined in, and the four of them ran around the cafe having the time of their lives. But Liz knew that this would be one of the last times that this would happen for a while... 


	11. Part 11: Blood, sweat, and Trunks’ sulks...

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
[b]Part 11: Blood, sweat, and Trunks' sulks! [/b]  
  
"Training will be tough, and I expect the best from all of you. The only excuse that I will except for you not to train is that you're dead!" Vegeta addressed the group as though they were his soldiers. Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Goten, Trunks, Liz, Michael, Max, Isabel, Tess heck even Maria. They were the ones who were going to be training for the next year. "We are going to war, and it will be tough. But we are an army, we shall not be defeated!"  
  
"Hey, Mr. Vegeta?" Maria called out.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can us girls get out of it, if we're on our period?" Every man around began to blush.  
  
"I.... ugh. yes I guess so. Now are there any more questions? No? Then pick a partner, and begin training!" Obviously Trunks picked Liz to train with.  
  
"Now Trunks, just because I'm your girlfriend and a girl, please don't hold back!" Liz told her boyfriend. Training took place in the desert, away from town. It was only half 5, so it was still dark out. The plan was to train for an hour, and then the kids could go to school.  
  
"Well if your sure honey!"  
  
"I like the sound of that!"  
  
"The sound of what?" Trunks looked confused.  
  
"You called me honey."  
  
"So I did. Well then... honey... lets begin." Trunks threw the first punch that hit Liz smack in the face. "Oh god Liz I'm so sorry." What he didn't notice was Liz's smirk on her face. Trunks came up to her, and Liz threw a energy blast towards Trunks, which blew him away. All everyone else could see was Trunks spin around in the air, as he couldn't regain his balance. "Thanks a lot Liz. In future I'm just gonna laugh at you after I hit you!"  
  
"Is that so, is it?" Liz flew up to Trunks. "Take your best shot, that's if you can. I bet you z1000 zeni that I will hit you first, without you blocking it. However if you hit me first and I don't block it I'll give you z1000 zeni."  
  
"Fine, you're on, but lets make it z5000 zeni." They began to fight, and everyone else stopped their training to watch. News of their bet spread among the Z fighters, who were cheering for Trunks, and the pod squad, who cheered on Liz. Punches came in from left and right. Kicks were constantly blocked. Trunks was putting his whole into it.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yes Liz?"  
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it Liz?" He asked out of breath.  
  
"I've been holding back!" Suddenly punched him in the face, which he wasn't able to block. "Wow that was the easiest z5000 zeni that I've ever made!" Liz landed.  
  
"Well I see that at least one person is taking her training seriously. Trunks tomorrow train harder." Vegeta then told everyone to go home.  
  
"Trunks!" Liz went up to her boyfriend, but he gave no reply. "Hello?" She waved a hand in front of his face, but in response he flew off. Maria put an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"I think he's kinda hurt. Just give him some time ok?" Maria hugged her friend, and Liz gave her a small smile. "Come we have school, and your brother and honey are starting today!"  
  
"Yea, I hope that Roswell High is ready for them!"  
  
[b]Two hours later... [/b]  
  
"So is Trunks talking to you yet? All morning he kept moaning about how you held back, when you told him not to, and how embarrassed about being beaten by a girl, [i]his[/i] girl! And I'm sometimes called a pig!"  
  
"He's moaning? Well I'm gonna give him something to moan about. If I've learned anything from Maria, its how to deal with men!"  
  
"Do I keep this piece of info from Trunks? Coz he wants me to keep an 'eye' on you if you know what I mean? Any way what class have you got now? I have senior English. I mean I'm a junior for god sake, but no... Gohan had to make sure I was in his class so he could keep his eye on me!"  
  
"Well I have that class too. At the moment we're reading poetry. We had some home work due for the last teacher, but I mean she just gave birth, which is why they gave Gohan the job." They entered the classroom. Trunks was already seated, with Isabel. He looked up when he heard the door, but when he saw it was Liz, looked away. "Come on I sit at the back of the room." The two of them sat down, just as Gohan entered the room.  
  
"Welcome, I'm Gohan Son, and I'm your new English teacher. From the notes that I have, I see that you had homework due in today, and were to read them out in class, so I shall pick you out at random. Just so we clarify the poems were to be about a persons pain and dealing with it."  
  
"Wow Gohan jumps right in doesn't he?" Liz whispered to Goten. However Gohan saw her.  
  
"Do you have something to share with the class miss Parker?"  
  
"Uh... no Mr. Son"  
  
"Well you may go first with your poem."  
  
"Right." She got it out of her bag. She looked at Trunks, and she could see that he was trying to flirt with Isabel. Liz could feel her heart breaking. Standing at the front of the class, she read out her poem:  
  
[i]It bled,  
  
Uncontrollable pour of red,  
  
Falls at my feet.  
  
The knife no longer,  
  
It's silver colour,  
  
But tainted forever.  
  
No longer can I see,  
  
My future before me,  
  
It fades away.  
  
I've lost hope,  
  
Has it gone for good?  
  
But I know somewhere,  
  
Your out there,  
  
Somewhere my saviour will come.  
  
My love has gone,  
  
But it will come again.  
  
Someday when I find you...[/i]  
  
Everyone in the room just stared at her. After a minute she sat down. She could feel Trunks staring at her, but she refused to look up.  
  
"Hey sis that was really good. Was it about Alex and Trunks." Goten whispered to Liz. She nodded her reply. The rest of the class was a blur to Liz and when the bell went, Gohan kept her behind.  
  
"Liz I'm sorry for the beginning of the class. It wont belong before people find out your my sister, so I have to be just as tough on you as everyone else."  
  
"I know bro. I'm just kinda... upset about something right now."  
  
"Trunks huh? Well in future don't hold back. He's like Vegeta like that. As stubborn as the day is long."  
  
"Well I can be just a stubborn, and he's never tasted pain till he's pissed me off!" Liz left the classroom and went to her AP Chemistry class.  
  
The morning went fast, and soon it was lunchtime. Everyone sat together at their usual table, but Liz wasn't about to see an encore of Trunks flirting with another girl. Isabel was bad enough, but when he turned To Tess earlier in the day, it was too much for Liz. She ended up sitting under her favourite tree.  
  
"Why is Liz sitting over there?" Trunks asked. He felt pretty bad for trying to hurt Liz's feelings earlier and saw how much he hurt her. Now he just wanted to make things right again, but was too stubborn to.  
  
"She's over there because of you. Welcome to the doghouse. Population YOU!" Maria explained to him.  
  
"Well she shouldn't have held back from me earlier. I felt so stupid!"  
  
"Yes well you shouldn't flirt with the village bicycle!" Maria whispered in his ear and pointed discreetly to Tess. Trunks saw Goten sitting with Liz and Goten's shoulders tensed up. He stood up and made his way over to the table.  
  
"Trunks? I have a present for you." Goten punched Trunks in the face. "That is for breaking my sisters heart."  
  
"Goten I told you to leave it." Liz came over and began to lead Goten away. "He's not worth it." At Liz's words he felt his own break. 'I've got to make to right, in the only place I know where!" Trunks had to wait for the rest of the day, and all evening before he could put his plan into action. They all had training again after school, but this time Liz fought Goku, while Trunks fought his dad, but quite frankly his heart wasn't in it.  
  
"Come on son, your making this too easy on me!" Vegeta told Trunks as they were training.  
  
"Yea sorry... I uh have something on my mind?"  
  
"Let me guess Kakarot's brat? Yes I head all about it. Gohan told Kakarot, who told me. I think you should stay away from Chi-Chi at the moment, coz she is really mad at you."  
  
"Well I'm going to fix it later. Gohan told me I'm too much like you, or I would have fixed it earlier."  
  
"He did, did he? Well he's most likely right. I used to always fight with your mother, before we had you. But then we still do fight, and most of the time, according to your mother, it's my fault."  
  
"Yea I noticed!" Training ended and everyone was extremely tired. Maria told Michael, who told Goten, who told Trunks, that Liz was going straight to sleep. Trunks knew that this was his chance. Before he went up to bed, Goten had a word with him,  
  
"I'm really sorry Trunks. I shouldn't have hit you earlier, but she seemed so hurt earlier, and I didn't know what to do."  
  
"I understand. If it was Bra I would do the same thing!"  
  
As soon as his head hit the pillow, Trunks was asleep, and once he was there, he could see Liz. But she wouldn't look at him.  
  
"Liz..." She stopped him.  
  
"Look I'm only here because I can't stop it. But I'm not talking to you. I'm sorry for holding back, when I asked you not to, I'm sorry for beating you and last of all I'M SORRY FOR LOVING YOU!" Liz fell to her knees and began to cry. It was only at this point that Trunks realised what his sulking had cost him... Liz!  
  
"I'm sorry, so sorry Liz. I never meant to hurt you. I just, I don't know. And I never should have flirted with Isabel or Tess, but all day long I saw guys staring at you, and I got jealous. Please forgive me. Just being around you puts my brain into overdrive and it doesn't quite work very well!" Liz looked at him. She could see that he was being serious. She flung her arms around him.  
  
"Just don't you ever do it again, or you will lose more than just me." She motioned towards his lower region.  
  
"Never, ever, because I love you Liz Parker!"  
  
"And I love you... Trunks Briefs..." 


	12. Part 12: First Date

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
[b]Part 12: First Date [/b]  
  
It was a week after the Z fighters had arrived in Roswell, and training had been hard. Bulma and Tien had arrived the day before. Everyone one was exhausted after Vegeta's training program. Trunks were just glad that his mom was here to set his dad straight.  
  
"I realise that its coming up to the end of the world Vegeta, but I do not want my son to fail because of you. There will be NO training on Fridays nights or on weekends!" Trunks could hear his mom and dad arguing.  
  
"But woman..."  
  
"No buts, besides..." At this point Trunks knew that Bulma was about to say something to Vegeta that Trunks really did not want to hear. As it was the door bell went.  
  
"Hmm... must be Goten." In the end Trunks, Vegeta, Bra, Bulma, Tien, Oolong and Yamcha ended up in one house, while Goku, Goten, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Videl, Pan, Krillin, 18, Maron and Master Roshi ended up in the second house. Dende and Piccolo stayed on the floating tower with Mr. Popo.  
  
The door bell rang again. "I'm coming!" Trunks called out. He swung open the door and on the other side was Isabel and Maria. "Have you come to see my dad, coz he busy right now..."  
  
"As a matter of fact no, it was go we came to see." Isabel and Maria barged in and went into the living room.  
  
"Yes please come in why don't you?" Trunks replied under his breath. He closed the door and followed them. He sat down. "So why do you want to talk to me, not that I mind."  
  
"Its about Liz." Maria told him. At this Trunks thought something must be wrong. As Liz and Trunks had a connection, he could sometimes sense her feelings, but nothing-seemed wrong today, so he calmed down.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"How long have you know Liz?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Well I guess forever."  
  
"And how long have you loved her?" Isabel asked again.  
  
"Well... again forever. Why what is this about?"  
  
"Well mister," Maria stood up, and went over to Trunks. Out of know where, to Trunks knowledge, she began to poke him the chest. "why haven't you taken her out on a date. For god sake boy she has never had a date, hell you were the first boy she kissed." This piece of knew shocked Trunks. Although he never asked he had always assumed that Liz would have dated a lot. She was so beautiful, lots of guys had to have asked her.  
  
"Why... has no one taken her out before? Has no one asked her before?"  
  
"No, because she always thought that it would be cheating on her dream guy aka you buster. Now its been a week, yet you've never taken her, or even made plans."  
  
"I would, but its my dad. With the training and not wanting me with Liz kinda makes it hard."  
  
"I know Trunks." His mom replied as she entered the room. "These nice girls asked me to sort your dad out. So you have all day Saturday to do what you like Trunks."  
  
"I... uh... but... I.... see..."  
  
"What?" The 3 women in the room asked him.  
  
"I've never asked a girl on a date before, so I don't know what to do. I tried to asked dad, but well... you know. Then I asked Goku, but his first dad was he and Chi-Chi fighting. So I asked Gohan, but his first date was terrible coz he was bribed into by a girl, who Gohan thought knew he was Sayiaman, but she knew he had teddies on his boxers. So I asked Piccolo, who has no clue about women. I asked Master Roshi, but well.... is perverted, so I asked Krillin but it wasn't much help. So I asked Yamcha, but his first date was with you mom, and I really didn't want to know. So I think its highly hopeless. So going on a date is going to be disastrous!"  
  
"Wow. Why didn't you ask Goten?" Maria asked. Trunks just raised an eyebrow at her. "Ok, sorry I asked. However I have a fool proof plan that cannot go wrong!" Maria looked excited.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well Liz loves the fairground. We go every year, and lucky for you it opens tomorrow! All day with Liz. How does that sound?" To Trunks this was the best thing he heard. 'What can go wrong at a fairground?' He thought to himself.  
  
[b]The next morning [/b]  
  
"Liz hun?"  
  
"Yes Jeff?" Jeff knew the date, but Liz had no idea.  
  
"Your young male friend is out front. And don't bother about coming in for your shift later, some of the staff wanted extra shifts so I gave them yours."  
  
"Thanks." She went up to him and gave his a peck on the cheek. "And just because I've found my father, doesn't mean that you still aren't my father too." She gave Jeff a hug, before going out the front to see Trunks. "Hey sweetie." Liz told him and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"You have to put this blind fold on Liz."  
  
"Why Trunks?"  
  
"Because I'm taking you out on a date. Vegeta gave us the weekend of from fighting. Mom will keep him occupied so we don't have to worry about him, if you know what I mean." Trunks nudged her in the arm. "So me lady, will you wear the blind fold, or Maria will fry me. That girl is really scary when she's mad. A lot like my mom."  
  
"Yea she is. So better put it on." Trunks went behind Liz, and tied the blindfold over her eyes.  
  
"Come on I'll lead you to the car." For the day Trunks managed to borrow Yamcha's car, but it meant a lot of begging and practically becoming his slave for the next eternity. Trunks sat Liz down and buckled her in. He hopped into the other side, and put the car into gear.  
  
It took them an hour to drive to the fairground, and the whole time Trunks could see that Liz was getting restless.  
  
"Come on Trunks where are we going? And why do I have to wear this blindfold, I feel so stupid!"  
  
"Look its not much further. And tonight we'll see Maria and the gang ok?"  
  
"Yea whatever." Liz mumbled. 'Maybe I should have told her where we were going. She gonna sulk now! Trunks parked the car. In the distance Liz could hear music playing, which she recognised, but couldn't place. Trunks took the blindfold off of Liz.  
  
"So what do you think? Maria and Isabel told me that you guys came here every year." Liz looked up and saw the bright colourful lights, and could smell the candyfloss.  
  
"Oh Trunks!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him. When she pulled away she planted a kiss on his lips! "Thank you so much for bringing me here." She grabbed his hand and they entered the ground. They went on to different rides, including the roller coaster, which they went on 10 times. They ate hotdogs and candyfloss all day. To Trunks it was perfect, and for Liz it was a reminisce of her childhood.  
  
"You know what Liz?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is the first time in the history of my family that someone has had a good date without something coming up. I'm so happy!" Trunks began to cheer. However he didn't notice the low hanging pole, which he managed to smack right into.  
  
"Trunks... open your eyes." He looked up and could see an angel hovering above him. The light was bright and it hurt his eyes. "Come on Trunks, wake up honey." His eyes opened, and he could see Liz and his mom in the room. 'Wait why are we in a room?'  
  
"Where are we?" He tried to sit up, but he felt to tired to.  
  
"In hospital. You hit your head pretty bad. I had to call an ambulance for you. You've been out cold for nearly 6 hours." Liz explained to him.  
  
"So... I ruined our date huh?"  
  
"Nope, I had the best time of my life. The only thing that spoiled it was the thing that hit you in the head." Liz went to sit with him on the edge of the bed. "You had me so worried. But I think that this family is destined to have bad dates, don't you think?"  
  
"Yea, I guess your right. So how long do I have to stay in here?"  
  
"Over night for observation. First thing tomorrow you can leave." Bulma told him. "However your father is pissed with us. He knew that we should have trained all day instead, but it doesn't matter, I'll sort that out. You just concentrate on getting better sweetie." Bulma kissed Trunks on the cheek. "Any way I'm off to the fair. Everyone sends their love." She left the room.  
  
"Liz you can go you know."  
  
"Nope, I'm staying right here with you. Were still on a date, and I don't plan on ditching you quite yet."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I'm still here. Plus I had lots of fun. This is the best first date I've been on... well its the first date I've been on, so I don't have much to compare it too, but if anything about the stories I've been told by dad are true, than this is the best date in existence."  
  
"Yea... I guess it must be..." 


	13. Part 13: Brief encounters!

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
This part is touches on NC: 17! Its the first time that I've attempted something like this, so please don't laugh  
  
The song that Trunks is signing is pain by Four Star Mary  
  
[b]Part 13: Brief encounters! [/b]  
  
Encounters... Of the Briefs kind!  
  
"Feeling I've been lost for years  
  
You can never understand me  
  
Unless you've seen those tears"  
  
Trunks was in the shower, currently singing to a song on the radio. It had been over a week since he had been in hospital, and Vegeta had been working him harder than everyone else. He had hardly seen Liz and was too tired to actually fall asleep. In fact the shower was probably the most time he had, had to himself all week. 'I have to go see Liz, or I'm going to go crazy! I swear my dad is too stuck up for his own good. I have a good mind to go tell him what I think, but then again... I don't want to die. Maybe I should talk to mom. She the only person that he's even remotely afraid of!'  
  
"But you never get to sleep when I'm away  
  
I don't mind the deeper that you lay  
  
Out of time  
  
Pain  
  
I can't sleep  
  
Pain  
  
I can't sleep"  
  
Trunks decided that he was going to stay in the shower till the water ran cold, because right now he couldn't face seeing his dad. Trunks didn't think that his muscles had ever felt this sore, not even after fighting Buu, but then he was fused with Goten, so he took some of the toll as well. Trunks was just worried that his dad was using training to keep him away from Liz. For some reason Vegeta didn't like Liz, but seemed to take a liking to Tess. Maybe it was because she was Antarian, maybe it was something more... He decided that he needed to keep an eye on Tess to make sure she didn't try anything funny. Plus the fact he had seen more of her this past week then he did Liz, and every time she would flirt with him. 'It's my own fault for trying to flirt with her when I was mad at Liz. I can't seem to get rid of her. I know I'll go talk to Liz about it.'  
  
"Running, running from those days  
  
There's another one inside me  
  
Guess I've gone insane  
  
But you always run away  
  
When I come around  
  
I don't mind the day  
  
I'll track you down  
  
Run you down"  
  
Trunks got out of the shower, and began to dry off, but he continued to sing. It was because of this that he didn't hear a certain brunette enter the bathroom...  
  
[b]10 minutes before... [/b]  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Liz called out. Currently she was running an errand for Goten. Basically he wanted to know if Bulma had any words with Vegeta, because both Trunks and Goten had been running around in circles all week and Goten being to scared to ask Bulma, just in case Vegeta was there, sent Liz. But Liz also wanted to talk to her, because Liz knew for a fact Vegeta didn't like her much, and she wanted to know why!  
  
"If your looking for Trunks, I don't know where he went. He ran up stairs about half an hour ago, and he hasn't been down since!"  
  
"Well that's Ok, it was you I wanted to talk to."  
  
"Is this to do about my husband? Because I knew he is a pigged head and extremely arrogant, but I don't seem to be getting through to him."  
  
"Oh." Liz's face became downcast. "It's just..." She paused for a moment, then looked Bulma in the eye, "I don't think Vegeta likes me. I know he doesn't like my father that much, and I guess he dislikes the fact that I'm meant to be with Trunks, but he's just so mean sometimes. All week he made sure I stayed away from Trunks. If I put one foot wrong he snapped at me, where Tess kept mucking up. It frustrates me to think that he doesn't like me, because I try to get on with everyone, but I swear your husband makes me want to hit him in the face. I think I train better with just Michael, not me and everyone around. Goten keeps coming home looking worse then the time before, and I can't think of what Trunks must be like. And if this is because Trunks ended up in the hospital, that wasn't my fault!"  
  
"I know I know, I'll see what I can do, but I can't guaranty anything though!" Liz gave Bulma a big hug as a thank you.  
  
"Is it Ok, if I go find Trunks?"  
  
"Yea, he should be upstairs somewhere!" Liz ran up the flight of stairs, said a quick hello to Yamcha, who was about to go out for the evening and went straight to Trunks' room. She looked around. Clothes were thrown everywhere, and she even managed to see quite a few of Trunks' boxers. 'Ohhh they have hearts on them. That's so sweet! Ha I bet if Trunks knew I had seen them he would freak out!' But Trunks wasn't in his room. She checked all of the rooms on the top floor. When she came across the last room she could hear Trunks singing,  
  
"Running, running from those days  
  
There's another one inside me  
  
Guess I've gone insane  
  
But you always run away  
  
When I come around  
  
I don't mind the day  
  
I'll track you down  
  
Run you down"  
  
Liz pushed down the handle and opened the door. The first thing that she noticed was Trunks' very wet, very naked backside. She could clearly see his how his muscles were toned, and how tanned his skin was. His hair from behind seemed to stick to his neck. Liz watched as he rubbed a towel up and down his legs. The movement made Liz too stunned to move. Her eyes followed his movements, and she knew that if she didn't turn around soon, he would know that she was here.  
  
"Pain  
  
I can't sleep  
  
Pain  
  
I can't sleep  
  
Don't stop  
  
Don't talk  
  
Do not (fuck) with me  
  
Don't stop  
  
Don't talk  
  
Do not (fuck) with me"  
  
Trunks began to headbang to the music, and his whole body danced along. It seemed rather erotic to Liz. She couldn't look away, but then she didn't want to. 'Hmmmm.... maybe I should lock the door.' Silently she turned around and locked the door. Quickly she turned back before she missed any of the show. Next to her was the toilet and she sat down on it. She had to admit that Trunks had a fantastic voice, but right now she was more interested in other things right in front of her. Trunks began to dry his back and the towel went extremely low.  
  
"Loaded, loaded up this gun  
  
There's a killer in me  
  
Hoping, hope that you're the one  
  
But you always run away  
  
When I come around  
  
I don't mind the day  
  
I'll track you down  
  
And terrify"  
  
He began to sway his hips, and the movement hypnotized Liz. She desperately wanted him to turn around, so she could see all of him, so he could see how a simple act of drying off was effecting her in such a good way. She knew that the song to him was appropriate. He hadn't really slept in the last week, and she had seen the pain that Vegeta had put on Goten. But him singing was just making her current condition even worse.  
  
"Pain  
  
I can't sleep  
  
Pain  
  
I can't sleep  
  
Pain  
  
I can't sleep"  
  
His hands began to dry himself in his sensitive area, and although she couldn't see it take place, it turned her on more than before. This time she couldn't prevent a moan, and as the song stopped playing, Trunks could hear her. He completely turned around. Liz's eyes went straight to his manhood, which from what Liz could tell was extremely big. Trunks' eyes widened, but Liz could see him grow by her looking at him.  
  
"How... how long have you been here for?" Trunks' voice was coarse, and Liz could clearly see that he was shocked beyond belief.  
  
"About 2 minutes. But I was watching you dance, and listening to you sing. Maybe you should do it professionally!" She got up and made her way over to him, but Trunks was too shocked to move. Along the way she picked something up, but he couldn't see what it was. Leaning close into him, Liz could feel his body react to hers. Her hands went behind his back, and one hand ran along his back, and slightly lower. Licking her lips, she quickly began to suck on his ear. She began to whisper in his ear,  
  
"You should ran up warm, it's quite cool outside." This shocked Trunks, and he felt Liz rap something around his stomach. He looked down he saw that she had put a towel on him. Before he could say anything else Liz had unlocked the door and left. 'God I need a shower... an extremely [b]COLD[/b] shower!' he hopped back in, and started the water running.  
  
Liz ran down the stairs.  
  
"You were a long time Liz. Did you find my son?"  
  
"Yup, but he's in the shower. I think he might be a few more minutes. Just tell him I'll be at work, and for him to meet me there when my shift finishes in about 2 hours."  
  
"Sure thing. But just so you know you look a bit flushed."  
  
"Yea... I had a hard work out earlier, I guess its just catching up with me!" 'Or Trunks' dancing gave my dirty thoughts a hard work out.'  
  
"I'll see you later Liz."  
  
"See ya." When Liz was leaving the door, she began to shake her thang just like Trunks did before. 'Hmmm.... Trunks is now my super Saiyan Chippendale!' 


	14. Part 14: 3 stones of destiny

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
[b]Part 14: 3 stones of destiny. [/b]  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Well that was embarrassing."  
  
"I know, I didn't think that it would be to big to fit."  
  
"Well there are so many. They won't all go in at once dummy!"  
  
"I realise this, I have done it before, but usually I put it in after getting inside. Trying to shove it in whilst being outside is kinda stupid!"  
  
"Look Maria, lets separate the balloons and take them in section at a time. I can't believe you blew them up out here. Plus what if Liz had come by. She would have killed you for planning this!" Isabel told her friend. A surprise birthday party was being thrown for Liz and Goten, and Maria was supplying the decorations, but for some reason blew up all the balloons outside, and then attempted to get them all inside at once, which wasn't very practical!  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Hmmm... What is Trunks trying to do to keep Lizzie and Goten away. Because I don't think that Trunks can keep this a secret till tonight. Maybe Max should baby-sit Liz!"  
  
"Way ahead of you my friend. I asked Max this morning. It was that or I would make sure he sang today in front of everyone by himself!" Isabel explained to Maria. "As it is Trunks sulked and moaned about not spending the day with Liz, so both he and Max are singing tonight."  
  
"Hmmm... make that Michael as well. It's his sister's birthday and where is he? At the music store eyeing up the guitars! Man he is so selfish!" 'Sweet innocent Maria. I can't believe you think that Michael is there for himself!' Isabel thought to herself. But if Maria wanted him to sing, then she wasn't going to stop her! Suddenly Isabel's cell began to ring. She picked up.  
  
"Hello?" Maria mouthed to Isabel asking who it is. "Liz... What, no you can't. That is out of the question!" Isabel began to look annoyed, and Maria was just confused. "Look Liz... tonight... Trunks is busy helping me... you said he was a good singer... I want him to help me sing better... I know my voice is great but... I wanna start a band... sure you can play base... look the line is breaking up... bye... my hands will not touch any part of his body... ok bye Liz." She hung up.  
  
"From what I could hear that was a very interesting conversation that you just had Izzy!"  
  
"Well mainly Liz wanted to know why she could see Trunks. It's her birthday and she wanted to spend it with him. I covered really bad didn't I?"  
  
"Well no, Liz did say the boy could sing. Ok she heard him when he was getting out of the shower." Liz told the girls what had happened. Maria couldn't help but rub it in Trunks' face! "Any way we could start a band. In fact that would be pretty cool. We have to do something for the next year."  
  
"Hmmm... wow so by covering I came up with a good idea." This time Maria's cell went of. She answered.  
  
"No whatever you say will not change my mind. You can't see him today!" She hung up.  
  
"Was that Liz?"  
  
"No it was my mom. She wants to go on a date tonight which would mean I would have to look after the shop, thus not party for me tonight."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
[b]Meanwhile... [/b]  
  
"Please Max, just for 10 minutes. Let me see Trunks. I'd pay you!" All day Liz had been on edge, put she didn't know why. It was like something was being plotted for her and she needed Trunks to make it all better! That or she some how knew that Trunks would have the answer. "You know you love me, so you have to do this for me, or I'll never talk to you again!"  
  
"And I know you love me, so that threat is pointless." Liz crossed her arms at this comment and began to sulk. "Besides I wanna give you your birthday present now."  
  
"You remembered? I thought everyone forgot. Hey... I guess its Goten's birthday too! Maybe later you can take me shopping!"  
  
"Sure thing." He started up the jeep and the began to drive into the desert.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Up to the cave. Your present is there. But first I want to talk to you about my uncle."  
  
"Your uncle." She thought about it for a second. "Oh Vegeta right! Well what about him?"  
  
"He thinks you don't like him much, which is why he's mean to you. That and I guess princes' are meant to be stuck up." He paused for a moment. "I guess I should be stuck up too!"  
  
"Vegeta thinks I don't like him." She began to laugh.  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
"Oh, its just I thought he didn't like me. He keeps pushing Tess on to Trunks, and he seems to mean to every one. But then he's like Michael in that respect. They both have a skin of stone, but underneath they are just the same: big ole softies! Maybe its really Michael who is related to Vegeta, not you Max!" Max just grinned. They pulled up to the rock formation. Max hopped out of the jeep, and helped Liz out. They made their way up to the cave, and Max opened it. Together they entered.  
  
"I've noticed these writings on the wall lately, different to the ones that used to be here." Max began. He led Liz over to what he meant. Sure enough there were writings on the cave wall that Liz had never seen. She could see two children, a boy and a girl. From what she could make out they were born when the sun, moon, earth and Jupiter where aligned. Along the wall, the two where joined by another boy, linked mainly with the girl. Others began to appear. A war broke out. Liz's finger traced the picture. When she got to the last picture, she could see the girl slipping away from the others.  
  
"That's me." Liz told Max, pointing to the girl.  
  
"Yea that's what I thought. I think this is foretelling what will happened, but its unfinished. I think when the up coming war is over, we have to finish it."  
  
"Is this my present?"  
  
"No. When I was looking at these pictures before, I accordantly pushed a stone in the wall. A stone below it then came out, and behind it was a box. Anyway I think the content of the box belongs to you, I just added these pictures to the box with my alien magic." He reached up above Liz and pulled down the box off of the ledge above. The box, as far as Liz could tell was made out of pure platinum, but the engravings had turquoise in them. "Here, open it." She opened the box and inside where 3 pendants. Each chain was again made from platinum, however each pendant was different. The first was an eagle made from Jade, the second was a lion made from Emerald, and the third was a dolphin made from peridot.  
  
"By the looks of it, I think they were made for you, Goten and Trunks." Max explained. Each of these animals are each of you. The green stones must represent something too." Liz looked Max in the eye.  
  
"They represent the change when we become super saiyan. Our eyes turn green."  
  
"How did you know that that's what it was for?"  
  
"I don't know. But thank you Max. This is a wonderful present. I mean I know you didn't buy the, but if you had they would cost a lot of money."  
  
"Which one is your then? I had a feeling you would know." Liz looked them over. She could also see a letter engraved into each of them. Within the dolphin was an A. "The dolphin. The A stands for Amarante. But what I want to know is how someone knew that we were going to be born."  
  
"Destiny..." Liz gave a small nod. "Any way, you swim like a dolphin. Plus the peridot stone is meant to repel evil, so that should help a lot. I was gonna give Goten his tomorrow, but if you want to give it to him for his present later, then that's fine!"  
  
"Thanks Max. You know we really haven't had a chance to hang out recently."  
  
"Yea well you've been busy with your new boyfriend." Both Liz and Max went to sit down on the chairs. This was were they had meetings so about 4 years ago, Maria brought tables and chairs from home, because she was sick of always having to stand.  
  
"I know but that's not excuse. I know that I have a new family now, but you will always be my best friend, like Michael and Alex will always be my brothers. I know Alex is gone now, but I'm gonna see him again, and you never know, maybe some day we will all be together again! So tell me, any new lady friends have been coming around lately?"  
  
"Well uh..." Max began to blush.  
  
"You have a girlfriend don't you? Well come on spill."  
  
"You know Serena Goldet?"  
  
"Yea of course I do. She's the tall brunette who's hair nearly reaches her knees, but it like the nicest hair that you ever did see... that's your knew girlfriend isn't it?"  
  
"Well... ya." Max continued to blush while scratching his head. "I kinda asked her out a couple of weeks ago. We've been out a few times and she makes me laugh. We started to go steady about 3 days ago."  
  
"Good for you. For a while there Michael thought that you might be gay!"  
  
"He did, did he? Well that's ok I'll just get him into the dog house with Maria."  
  
"That's cruel... just tell Maria that although he refused to buy her underwear, he'll buy it for me and Isabel. Maria doesn't know that he does that!"  
  
"Yea I remember that coz Maria made me buy her underwear instead. Worst off she was so mad she made sure it came from Victoria's Secret. That was the most embarrassing thing that I had ever done!"  
  
"More so than that time when we were 12 and you came in shouting 'My periods starting, somebody help me, I'm gonna bled to death!' in the middle of the crashdown?" Liz asked Max.  
  
"I forgot about that." Max began to sulk.  
  
"Sorry my friend. But hey the camera's in there caught everything. I still have that tape and can use it against you at any time."  
  
"I forgot that too. Remind me never to piss you off. EVER."  
  
"Ok I wont." Liz began to laugh at Max's face.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Liz's cell went off.  
  
"Hello... oh hey honey." Liz mouthed to Max that it was Trunks.  
  
"Well duh!" Liz gave him an evil look.  
  
"What... your car broke down... we'll be right there... love you too!" Liz hung up. "Goten and Trunks are stranded. Can we go get them?" Max looked at his watch. It was already 3 o'clock.  
  
"Yep. Where are they?" Liz gave him directions. Within in 10 minutes they could see Trunks and Goten. Liz could also hear them arguing.  
  
"Look we could have flown back, it would have been easier."  
  
"There here now, so it doesn't matter OK?"  
  
"Stop arguing!" Liz called out. "Now get in the car. I want to go back home, and maybe stuff my self with ice cream!"  
  
"Ok you're the boss." They both called out.  
  
"Good." They hopped in. "But that's a good point that Goten made. Why didn't you just fly back Trunks?"  
  
"I uh..." Trunks had to think of something quickly. "I'm really tired. I don't want to fall asleep whilst trying to fly now do I?"  
  
"No I don't. You haven't been sleeping too much again this week. Vegeta is working too hard again is he?"  
  
"Of course not. Mom would kill him if he did that!" Everyone laughed. It took them half an hour to drive back into town. In that time, Liz gave Trunks and Goten the pendants. Trunks got the Eagle and Goten got the Lion.  
  
"Wow its not even my birthday and I get a present!"  
  
"Thanks Liz thanks Max. Its great." Some how Goten recognised it. 'Well duh I've seen lions before!' Trunks and Goten put the Pendants on. Suddenly Liz began to light up. She looked down at it, and saw the A on the pendant change into a L.  
  
"I guess it knows my name is different now." Max pulled up to the crashdown. All the lights were off. 'That's strange!' Liz thought to herself.' She opened the door, with Goten right behind her. As soon as the bell on the door, the lights sprang on,  
  
"Surprise!" 


	15. Part 15: Happy Birthday Happy singing

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
Note: the song is Heart attack by Sum 41  
  
[i]All the lights were off. 'That's strange!' Liz thought to herself.' She opened the door, with Goten right behind her. As soon as the bell on the door, the lights sprang on,  
  
"Surprise!" [/i]  
  
[b]Part 15: Happy Birthday... Happy singing [/b]  
  
"What the f..." Liz thought she was gonna have a heart attack. She looked around. All her friend and family were packed into the crashdown. She spotted Max's new girlfriend and she could see Max wave at her from the corner of her eye. Her mom and dad were standing at the front of the crashdown. She walked up to them. "Who's idea was this?" Liz asked them. She sounded pissed, but mainly it was just the shock.  
  
"It was your fathers idea. He likes gatherings, but usually he's late. In fact he only just got here, didn't you Goku?"  
  
"Well uh... yea... but I had to pick up the..." Chi-Chi elbowed him in the chest.  
  
"He had to pick up your gift." Liz just grinned at her dad.  
  
"Thank you." She gave him a hug. She turned to her mother. "This is your day too. I mean you did give birth to me, plus with what happened that day so long ago..." She trailed off.  
  
"Oh sweet heart." Chi-Chi pulled her in for a hug. "Go have fun." Goten came up and gave his dad a hug, and his mother a kiss on the cheek. The music was turned on, and food was served out.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" Maria stepped up to the front. "We have a very special surprise for you today. Let me introduce the 3 Z's."  
  
"The who's?" Goten asked Liz.  
  
"I have no idea who they are. I bet Maria booked some really crappy band to play for our party. She always does things like that."  
  
"Hmm... Yea. The 3 Z's sounds like some really bad 80's band or something!" Goten and Liz sat down at a booth. They saw that Maria was trying to bring someone out from the back, but obviously who ever it didn't want to come out and be embarrassed. Liz also noticed that there was a drum set, bass guitar and a normal electric guitar. 'Wonder who they could be.' Liz also noticed that Trunks hadn't been around for the last half an hour or so and that Serena was also all alone. 'Interesting.'  
  
"Hey Serena, come over here!" Liz called out. The tall girl walked over to their table and sat down. "Hey, you know Goten don't you?"  
  
"Sure thing. Have you guys seen Max? He's disappeared ages ago without saying a word!"  
  
"No, I was wondering that too!" Before Liz could say another thing, she saw Max, Michael and Trunks come out of the back room. Each where wearing black combats and black T-shirts. 'THEIR THE 3 Z'S????'  
  
"Uh ladies and gentlemen this is a one time performance. Lets all thanks Maria for being mad at us and forcing us here!" Michael called out to the crowd. Maria glared at him.  
  
Trunks began to play the guitar. 'He can play?' Liz thought to herself. He also began to sing.  
  
"Remember when there was nothing else to do,  
  
but lie and bed and,  
  
wonder how it was  
  
always up to you,  
  
and no one else and  
  
Early mornings made by warnings,  
  
what's the point of the alarm that I'm ignoring?  
  
it's either raining, I'm not complaining,  
  
but waking up is hard to do so,"  
  
Michael was playing the drums, while Max played the bass. Liz knew that Max learned how to play from Alex.  
  
"There pretty good." Serena whispered over to Liz. She nodded in agreement. Michael began belting out the chorus.  
  
"Turn my head, it's back to bed with no delay,  
  
can't be bothered by the phone ten times a day,  
  
why get up, my morning doesn't even start till two?  
  
forget really waking up is hard to do."  
  
Liz couldn't believe her ears. Her brother could sing. She didn't know how she could miss a fact like this, and how did Maria know that he could sing. 'Maybe she walked in on him in the shower too!' Liz grinned. She glanced around. She could tell that Isabel was also shocked, and saw Bulma whispering to Vegeta, looking proud of her song. Max began to sing the next verse.  
  
"remember when we would hang out everyday, and we would rather,  
  
not be told to do or what to say, cause nothing mattered,  
  
never boring with slept in mornings, not ashamed of bad habits that i'm forming,  
  
it's not important if days are shortened, i can't make time when nothing's new,  
  
Cause waking up is hard to do so."  
  
Isabel made her way up to Liz.  
  
"How is it I didn't know that my brother or Michael could sing? Maria wouldn't have made them do it, unless she knew that they could sing!"  
  
"Yea that's what I thought. How did she do it?" Liz replied. Isabel just shrugged.  
  
Michael began to sing again,  
  
"Turn my head, it's back to bed with no delay,  
  
can't be bothered by the phone ten times a day,  
  
why get up, my morning doesn't even start till two?  
  
forget really waking up is hard to do."  
  
"Liz I know he's your and all, but your honey is looking fine..." Maria told Liz.  
  
"How did you know they could all sing Maria. I mean I knew about Trunks," Liz began to plus at Isabel's comment, "but how did you know about Max and Michael?"  
  
"Ahhh... I cannot say, for the only reason they are singing is because I said I wouldn't tell you.  
  
"[i]Please....[/i]" Liz wined.  
  
"Well ok then."  
  
Max and Trunks began to sing together,  
  
"What's a day when it all ends up the same, and lasts forever?  
  
Can't complain when there's nothing there to blame, and things can't be better,  
  
Summer evenings, teenage grieving's,  
  
got no problem with the life that I've been leading,  
  
No concentration on hesitation, i can't make time when nothing's new,  
  
Cause waking up is hard to do so!"  
  
"See it was about a year ago. I walked into your apartment looking for you and guess what I saw?"  
  
"What?" The girls asked Maria.  
  
"Max and Michael sing the theme tune to the teletubbies! It was so fucking hilarious! Man when I busted them they looked like they were about to piss themselves!!!!" They all began to laugh. The three guys began to sing together,  
  
"Turn my head, it's back to bed with no delay,  
  
can't be bothered by the phone ten times a day,  
  
why get up, my morning doesn't even start till two?  
  
forget really waking up is hard to do."  
  
"Thank you Roswell!" Max screamed out, while everyone began to cheer.  
  
"Encore, encore!" Maria screamed out.  
  
"Sorry hun, but no." Michael told her. Serena walked up to Max.  
  
"So... teletubbies huh?"  
  
"MARIA!!!!" Max and Michael called out.  
  
[b]An hour later... [/b]  
  
"Time for presents. Liz, Goten would you come here please?" Maria shouted. Goten followed by Liz came up to the counter. "Here open mine first." Maria handed them each a gift. Liz got a musical jewellery box, that she had given Maria as a child.  
  
"Hun, isn't this the gift I gave you?" Maria nodded.  
  
"Open the box." Inside was engraved 'Liz Parker, my best friend. Never forget who you are, love Maria." Liz gave her a hug.  
  
"Thanks Ria. Its great!" Maria gave Goten a collection of crystals.  
  
"There for good luck, and help to centre your Karma when you fight."  
  
"Thanks Maria." Next to give gifts was Isabel. She gave Liz a green and blue silk Japanese style dress, and Goten a new watch. In return the each gave her a hug. Michael gave Goten Metallica's Black Album.  
  
"Thanks bro." They figured that as Liz were each of their sisters that they were brothers to each other. The other day Michael found that the only Metallica album Goten didn't have was the black album, which to Michael was the bible.  
  
"Liz go look at the blue electric guitar over their." She walked over and picked it up. Written on the back was 'When saving the world Liz, always remember your roots; me and music.' She ran over to Michael and hugged him so hard that he had the wind knocked out of him. The rest of the gifts were exchanged. Trunks gave Goten a new stereo.  
  
"I know Pan busted yours, so I thought you might like this."  
  
"Thanks Trunks." Goten hugged Trunks. He then pointed over to Liz. "I think my sis wants you now." Trunks grinned and walked over to Liz.  
  
"Lets go into the back." Liz followed him and sat down on a couch in the back room. Trunks pulled Liz's gift out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened. In side was a ring, a pure platinum band with a peridot stone. In graved in it was 'you are the light that lead the way.'  
  
"Its beautiful. I just want to know why people keep buying me gifts that are engraved?" She slipped the ring on. "Hey it kinda matches my pendant."  
  
"Yea, I guess it does, but I heard you like green so..." He trailed off when Liz kissed him.  
  
"Thank you. It means a lot to me. Now come on we have a party to get to!" Liz and Trunks went back into the cafe, knowing that Liz's next birthday wouldn't be such a carefree one... 


	16. Part 16: Critical break down

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
The songa are break down, and soon (I wrote em, writing songs is a little hobbie of mine...). The parts in () are people singing on back up/ Michael in the chorus  
  
[b]Part 16: Critical break down. [/b]  
  
[i]2 months after the birthday party [/i]  
  
"One... two... one two three four." Michael hit his drum sticks together. Max and Goten began on the bass, Trunks and Isabel started on their electric guitars. Maria began to sing with Max and Goten singing back up.  
  
"This is my mistake (No longer I am feeling)  
  
Screaming into abyss (now that I am falling)  
  
Am I going insane? (or is this just life?)  
  
I can run away (but I can't hide)"  
  
Everyone started getting in to it, and Maria began to bob her head to the tune. Liz watched on as everyone played their own part in the song. Michael began to sing with Maria in the chorus.  
  
"(Break down) everything inside,  
  
(Stand up) before you run and hide,  
  
(Shut down) systems of hate  
  
(Block off) before you find your fate."  
  
Liz was pretty happy with the way the song was turning out. She had written it a while ago, but hadn't shown anyone. Unfortunately for her, Maria had gone rummaging through her stuff and found a ton of songs that Liz had written. So before Liz could stop her she had written the music to go with it, and now everyone played in their new band, 'Critical Break Down'.  
  
"This is my beginning (but its still my end)  
  
Calling to the heavens (for my thoughts to bend)  
  
Going round in circles (before I find the line)  
  
I can fly away (but I'll still fall)  
  
(Break down) everything inside,  
  
(Stand up) before you run and hide,  
  
(Shut down) systems of hate  
  
(Block off) before you find your fate."  
  
Liz smiled at Trunks, and gave a small wave and he smiled in return. Liz thought back to when Maria started the band. Of course Maria asked her to join the band, but for personal reasons she declined. She hadn't really sang or played much since Alex. The guitar Michael gave her was the first she had played in 3 years. Trunks began his solo,  
  
"Break down now,  
  
Into this night,  
  
Run away before this terror,  
  
Gives you a fright,  
  
This heartbreak pain,  
  
Hides you from the light,  
  
Shut down these brain cells,  
  
Before I squeeze them tight,  
  
Pull away now,  
  
Before you lose your sight.  
  
(Break down) everything inside,  
  
(Stand up) before you run and hide,  
  
(Shut down) systems of hate  
  
(Block off) before you find your fate.  
  
(Break down) everything inside,  
  
(Stand up) before you run and hide,  
  
(Shut down) systems of hate  
  
(Block off) before you find your fate.  
  
(Break down) before I put you there..."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen that's a rap!" Maria called out to everyone. They had been rehearsing for about 2 hours now, and Liz was pretty sure everyone's legs, apart from Michael, were aching from standing for so long. Everyone took a seat on the chairs in Max and Isabel's basement.  
  
"So Liz what did you think?" Trunks asked when he sat down next to Liz.  
  
"Well... Maria was great, and Michael's voice was really strong. Max gave a good backup."  
  
"Yea, so what about me?"  
  
"There is just so much to say." She stopped.  
  
"Go on, tell me." He was grinning so hard, Liz thought his smile might fall off. 'I could have some fun with this!'  
  
"It didn't do justice to the song." His grin fell away from his face.  
  
"WHAT??? I gave it my all. You told me it was your best song, and so I tried really hard!!!!" He looked like he was about to panic.  
  
"Hold it right there. I was kidding. I thought that it was the best I had ever heard you sing." She leaned over to whispered in his ear. "Well almost your best. The time when you got out of the shower was still the best!" Trunks blushed instantly.  
  
"Stop saying dirty thing in his ear Liz. Or I might have to beat him up!" Michael warned Liz.  
  
"Most defiantly Liz. Trunks behave." Goten added.  
  
"Stop ganging up on me, its Liz who's whispering not me." Trunks tried to defend himself, but it was no use.  
  
"If I can't defend my little sister, my life loses its meaning." Goten explained to Trunks.  
  
"How do you know I'm your little sister? I could be your older sister."  
  
"Well see I asked mom. I was born 10 minutes before you making me older, so there!" Goten told her, looking very proud. Liz just poked her tongue out at him.  
  
"So what's everyone doing later?" Isabel asked. Everyone, expect Liz, agreed to meet up at the crashdown.  
  
"What you doing then Liz?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I'm doing a favour for a friend."  
  
"Ok Liz." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Do want a lift home then?"  
  
"Sure honey. Let me get my bag."  
  
[i]Few hours later... [/i]  
  
Trunks was at the bottom of the ladder that lead up to Liz's balcony. Strands of an acoustic guitar could be heard floating down. After a moment he could hear Liz's voice and too him it sounded like an angel,  
  
"Shine down on me,  
  
Like those stars in my sky,  
  
Let me feel that light,  
  
Upon my face.  
  
Sing so lightly,  
  
From those heavens above,  
  
Let me hear that sweet song,  
  
Within my mind.  
  
Sleep forever,  
  
Like those Angels do,  
  
One day I'll see you,  
  
Real soon."  
  
By the time Trunks got the nerve to climb the ladder Liz had finished singing. When his head poked over the top, he could clearly see that Liz had a guitar that looked like it was getting on a bit in years.  
  
"Hey." Trunks got her attention and she gave a small smile. "I thought you were doing a favour for a friend."  
  
"I am. This guitar was Alex's. Before that it was his mom's, but she passed away when he was little. This was the first guitar he learned on, and he taught me on this guitar. When he died, his dad gave this to me. Once I made a promise to him that I would never stop playing, but I did. I think its time I start again. Plus Maria can't really write songs. The last one she wrote was about cats, and went something like 'Ohhh, these cats are so nice, i'll never thinks twice, Ohhh my cat ate a ton of mice!' It was funny."  
  
"I can see. Well I'm glad you started again. Your voice is beautiful."  
  
"Well, not really. Rusty maybe. Just don't tell Ria I started again, or I'll be in that band just like that!" She clicked her fingers to prove a point. She gazed up at the stars. "I just hope Alex knows how much its taken for me to get here now."  
  
"I'm sure he does. But can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Why didn't you wish them back with the dragonballs?"  
  
"Because it disrupted what was meant to be. Unless they are needed, or didn't disrupt the order of things, they couldn't be wished back. Shenron said that when the time was right, he would return, but not before. I guess that his time is coming soon."  
  
"I guess that there is a reason for everything."  
  
"I know that there is Trunks. I just hope that it turns out all right in the end. But for now, we will be together in music 


	17. Part 17: Twas the week before Christmas,...

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
Note: The journal that Trunks buys really does exist. I saw it once is a really posh stationary store in central London and cost a bomb!  
  
[b]Part 17: Twas the week before Christmas, and the stork came to town. [/b]  
  
[i]Six months since everyone met... [/i]  
  
"So a week till Christmas huh?" Maria asked her friend. She and Trunks were currently shopping a couple of miles out of town for Liz. Trunks had been racking his brains for ages trying figure out what to get her. In the end he turned to Maria for help! It didn't help Trunks' thinks when there was a heat wave also going down in Roswell. 'Man I wish I was back in West city at times like these. Of course that means that I wouldn't have Liz!'  
  
"So Maria do you have any ideas about what you would want to get Michael yet?" He asked her, trying to make conversation.  
  
"Boy please, I had his gift picked out for Michael months ago. Unlike you my Purple friend amigo. You have left it to the last moment. Liz got yours ages ago!!! Ok so she's panicking about it but..." Trunks' interest perked up. Maria noticed nd stopped what she was saying. "No, I'm saying no more! But when it comes to getting your gift, just enjoy it! Trust me." Maria winked at him. 'Ok what is Maria on, and what has Liz got me???' They kept wandering around. Maria kept dragging him into shops and ticking off items on her list.  
  
"What's the list for? Because some of the items that you are buying are rather strange!" Trunks inquired.  
  
"Its for the Christmas Nazi."  
  
"Oh right!" 'WHO??' Trunks thought. Obviously Maria could see his confusion.  
  
"The Christmas Nazi is Isabel. She goes all out for Christmas, and its soooo... scary! The week leading up to Christmas you duck for cover. She has Max, and Liz decorating the crashdown for her, and she's taken my space boy and Goten to buy a Christmas tree for her house. She almost had you and me doing something, but I explained about your situation, and she shoved me out the door, and the keys to her car. Of course she took the keys back because she too was going out, but the gesture was nice!"  
  
"Ok... I'm glad I'm here with you, but I see you still got roped into buying stuff for her."  
  
"Yea well... never mind. Any way, any idea's yet for Liz come to mind?"  
  
"No. HELP!" He looked like a lost puppy dog to Maria.  
  
"Well let me see..." they kept walking and Maria kept pointing at different shops. Suddenly she stopped and Trunks walked into the back of her.  
  
"Why did we stop?" They were outside a stationary shop.  
  
"Because Liz's gift is inside!" 'Has Maria gone mad?' She took his hand and dragged him inside.  
  
"Maria what are we doing?"  
  
"Has Liz ever told you she keeps a diary?" 'Liz keeps a diary?'  
  
"Well.... no she hasn't." His expression began downcast.  
  
"Don't sulk! Only Alex and me knew. Well that and Michael. He took it once, and when Liz never forgave him for that. Any way Liz's journal is her escape, and with you moving to Roswell, she got through her latest one rather fast. All that stuff about how hunky you are!" He blushed and looked to the floor. "Well you could buy her a new one. A [i]expensive [/i]new one. Not that your cheap. Her birthday present was gorgeous. If only Michael could do something like that!"  
  
"Well it does help that my weekly allowance is like..." he thought about how much it was, "a lot of money. Mom is like the richest person in the world!"  
  
"Yea, I guess your right." 'Don't worry Maria, I leant Michael the money. Your gonna be so surprised!' They continued to look around the shop. Maria hand wandered off to do some stuff for Isabel. Trunks walked to the back of the shop, where he saw the perfect gift for Liz. The cover of the journal was made from oak, and carved into were wild flowers. The pages inside were sown together, with the pages smelling of wild flowers. 'Liz will love it! Thanks Maria for dragging me here!' He picked it up, along with the matching pen, and took it to the cash register. He bought them, and then waited around for nearly 15 minutes for Maria to finish.  
  
"Well have you bought Liz's gift yet???" Maria asked walking up to Trunks looking rather cranky.  
  
"Yea I did." He showed her, and Maria approved. "So what's up with you?"  
  
"I uh...." Maria burst into tears.  
  
"What is it Maria. You can tell me!" Trunks led Maria over to a near by bench. It took 10 minutes for her sobbing to subside. Trunks just held her until she calmed down. "Come on Ria, what is it?"  
  
"I know you've been spending to much time Liz. Your starting to sound like her." Maria sniffed.  
  
"Don't change the subject. What's up?"  
  
"I...uh I'm *muffle muffle*"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said I'm *muffle muffle*"  
  
"Maria talking into my shirt means that I can't hear you and therefore can't not help you. Your Liz's best friend, and that makes you a great friend of mine. I want to help you so speak to me Maria." Trunks told her sincerely. She looked him in the eye.  
  
"I take it back. You're like Alex. In front of everyone you put on a face, I mean you show your emotions, unlike Michael, but your heart is pure when it comes to matters such a friends and family. I hope my baby is like you."  
  
"Thanks Maria" It didn't click for a moment what she had said. "[b]YOUR WHAT???[/b]" Maria gave a small smile and placed her hand on her stomach.  
  
"Yea, I'm about 1 month gone. I just took a test. I know that they're not always reliable, but I can feel the baby connect to me. I guess it's an alien thing huh?" She burst into tears again.  
  
"Maria that's great news. I just can't quite imagine Michael changing nappies. I take it her doesn't know yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. I will later. Will you help me?"  
  
"Of course. Come on, lets get you back."  
  
"Ok. Just so you know, I'm using you to hide behind when I tell Michael!"  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
[b]Later that day... [/b]  
  
"Everyone I have an announcement to make!" Maria was in the back of the crashdown along with Liz, Isabel, Michael, Max, Goten and Trunks. Tess had gone off somewhere. Maria smiled at Trunks and took his hand.  
  
"What is it Ria. Don't leave me in suspense!" Maria smiled at Trunks and took his hand.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Michael promptly fainted. Everyone, expect Liz, congratulated.  
  
"Oh well. I see Michael got to you before me!" Goten teased. After everyone settled down, Maria also noted that Liz was very quite (Michael was still out cold, with Max trying to wake him up!). She looked to her friend, who right now looked horrified. 'I thought she would be happy for me!'  
  
"Liz..." She started, but Liz interrupted her.  
  
"[b]I HOPE YOUR HAPPY TOGETHER![/b]" Maria didn't expect that. She looked in the direction Liz was looking, and saw that she was looking at her hand clasped in Trunks' hand. 'Oh shit, she has the wrong idea!' Before Maria could correct her, Liz had fled to the safety of her home. Maria was about to go after, but Michael came too.  
  
"Where am I?" He sat up, and all that had happened came flying back to him. "Is it true? Is it really true?" Michael looked to his loved who gave a slight nod. He ran to her and began to swing her around in circles. "I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!!! WHOO HOO!!!"  
  
"Your not mad? I... I..."  
  
"Well it looks like that contraceptives don't really work against Alien invasion." Maria looked confused until Michael winked at her.  
  
"Ohhh.... I see. Well before I go tell my mom, I have to find Liz. She thinks that its Trunks' baby." This piece of information caught Trunks' attention.  
  
"She thinks what???"  
  
"She thinks that we had sex and got me up the duff. Which seems unlikely with all the time you have been spending with Liz seems unlikely!" Trunks ran out of the back room. He knew that Liz had gone up to her apartment, but he also knew he would never make it past the front door. Running back through the back room and outside to the ladder at the bottom of her balcony. He climbed as fast as he could. Leaping over the side, Trunks' made his way over to the window. He looked in side and saw Liz fast asleep. Gently he opened her window and climbed inside.  
  
"Oh Liz," he whispered. "I love you and only you. You are my heart, my soul. I don't think that I could ever be with anyone else. I promise you that. Even if something happens to you, I could never be with another." He laid down next to her and also fell into a deep slumber.  
  
[b]Their Dreams... [/b]  
  
"Trunks..." He could hear someone talking to him. He sat up, and realised where he was and who was in his arms.  
  
"Look Liz, before you say anything, the baby is Michaels not mine. I was giving her my support."  
  
"I know." Trunks looked down to his love and saw her hang her head in shame. She looked him in the eyes, "I just... have no idea what came over me. I knew who's baby it was, but it was like something was controlling me and what to say. I guess my head can be stubborn when it comes to you. But I love you. Plus I heard what you said before you fell asleep. I'm a light sleeper!" Trunks grinned and leaned down to give her a kiss. After 5 minutes Liz pulled away. "You know what bugs me?" She asked him.  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"The fact that A my brother is doing it and B that they've gotten it on before us!" Liz saw shock rain in Trunks' eyes. 'I think he's got the wrong idea!' "Hun, I don't mean that I'm ready for that step yet!" Relief flooded through Trunks.  
  
"I'm not ready for that yet either. Just know I love you!"  
  
"Always..." 


	18. Part 18: Christmas day

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
[b]Part 18A: Christmas day... Part one [/b]  
  
"It's perfect absolutely perfect! I really am good aren't I guys?" Isabel asked everyone in the room. In Bulma's house everyone was gathered, and Isabel had decorated everywhere. Today was Christmas, and she had only just finished preparations. It was nearly 10 AM, and the younger children began to get tired of waiting for their gifts, but every time they tried to open them, Isabel snapped. 'Wow Liz told me she was bad, but this is...' Trunks' thought's trailed off, when Isabel declared it time for gifts. Maron, Bra and Pan jumped for Glee and dived for their gifts.  
  
Liz stood back from the crowd and studied them all. She was never very in to Christmas. To her it was a celebration to be spent with families. Even though she had Nancy, Jeff and Michael it was never really enough. When there was Alex, he understood how she felt. His parents had died when he was much younger, which is why he ended up with the Parker's. They comforted each other at this time of the year. It was also at this time of year that all of her problems with Nick began. But it was different this year. She had a family; she had the love of her life. But old habits die hard, and Liz could feel herself withdrawing from everyone, and trying to go unnoticed, she left the room. However both Michael and Trunks saw her. Trunks was going to after her, but Michael stopped him.  
  
"We need to talk." Michael dragged him into the kitchen. "Look there's something you need to know. When Liz told you when Alex died, she only gave a rough date didn't she?"  
  
"Well yea... why?"  
  
"It wasn't 3 years ago when we met you when Alex died. It was only 2 and a half. Its 3 years ago... today." Shock filled Trunks' eyes. It suddenly clicked to why Liz had been unhappy this past week. She couldn't get happy about Christmas lights or Santa. He thought back to a previous conversation with Liz that they had that past week,  
  
*flash*  
  
[i]"So what do you want from Santa Lizzie?"  
  
"I don't believe in Santa."  
  
"Why Liz?" Trunks was confused.  
  
"Because one year he took away my innocence, rather than let me keep it."  
  
*end flash*  
  
At the time Trunks thought that Liz was kidding with him. She had laughed at Trunks after and said it was a joke, but then he knew that when Liz that something was a joke it rarely was. He needed to find her, and let her know that he knew.  
  
"I also wanna thank you man." Michael told him before he went after Liz.  
  
"If it's about Maria then I..." Michael stopped him,  
  
"Well yea thanks for that, but thanks for Liz. These past 6 months she's been happier than I have ever seen her since Alex died. Scratch that, I've never seen Liz this happy. Around you she glows, she loves you so very much. I just want to thank you." Trunks hugged him.  
  
"Thanks for keeping her safe when I wasn't here with her. I also want to ask you something."  
  
"Go ahead." He whispered it in his ear, and Michael nodded. "I see no problem with that. You asked everyone else right?"  
  
"Yea, I'm not stupid."  
  
"I hope not, or Liz is doomed!" Trunks grinned briefly and went off to find Liz. In the end he found her asleep on his bed. He sat down next to her, and gently shook her.  
  
"Liz honey its time to wake up!"  
  
"Hmmm..." she began to stir. "Give me a few more minutes mom... Trunks is with me... Trunks... me love Trunks..." he could see her falling asleep again.  
  
"Come on hun, wakey wakey!" This time Liz sat up. He hair stuck up every where but to Trunks she had never seemed more beautiful.  
  
"Why did you wake me? You should have come to sleep with me." She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I know about when Alex died." He was blunt, but he knew that he couldn't beat about the bush.  
  
"Michael huh?" She asked in a small voice. He looked long and hard at her.  
  
"Yea. And I know that I can't say anything to make it better..." Liz kissed him.  
  
"Just being her makes it better. And that's not why I'm sad. This is the first Christmas that I'm with me family, my real family. Its my first Christmas with you. Its just... I don't know what to do in these situations. I'm scared that this is a dream, and I'm gonna wake up alone."  
  
"Well your never going to be alone again Liz Parker." He got down on one knee, and pulled out a box from his pocket. "I know that a war is coming, and that its going to be long and hard. We might die we might not. But after its all over I know one thing. I will love you for eternity, and I want to be with you forever. So if your have me, I will be your forever. So Liz Parker," he opened the box containing a silver band with a diamond set in it, "will you marry me?"  
Hey I'm not that evil.. You can have the next part now!  
  
[b]18b: 18A part 2! [/b]  
  
"I uh..." Liz looked completely dumbfounded. What on earth was she supposed to say? Yes or no, yes or no, what should she decide. "I can't, not now, I just can't." She fled from the room and left Trunks sitting there, with the tears freely flowing from his eyes...  
  
She kept running, out of the house, out into the town, past the cafe, past the UFO museum. She kept running along. 'I always run, why?' Liz stopped in her tracks. Right in front of her was the church. Outside was the church Christmas tree, and with the lights light up, it looked beautiful. She sat down on the bench in front of the tree.  
  
"Alex what am I to do. In the end everyone I love seems to get hurt. Tell me what to do, send me a sign!" Liz looked to the sky, and saw that snow had begun to fall. 'So this is snow. It has never fallen here before. Alex told her that to him, it was what happened when the angels wanted to heal the soul. 'Is that you Alex, are you the one that is making it snow? Is this the sign that I asked for?' She sensed someone coming to find her. She concentrated and knew that it was Goten. She looked up and sure enough there he was.  
  
"So I hear someone asked you to marry him, but you said no?" Goten came and sat next to her. Liz looked to him.  
  
"How... how is he Goten? Did I break his heart?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, it might make you feel worse."  
  
"Just tell me Goten, or I'll beat you till I know." Liz threatened her brother.  
  
"So what. The way that Trunks was in tears after you left, it looks as if you beat the crap out of him already. One more wont make an ounce of difference!" Goten shouted at her. He looked away, but when he looked back he was that his twin had tears streaming down her face. "Liz I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." He stopped when Liz covered his mouth.  
  
"Let me speak bro." She gave a small smile. "I... I want to marry Trunks. I do! But I afraid that I'm going to hurt him. So I ran away!"  
  
"Running away has hurt him more, than anything else you could ever do to him! Go to him. Tell him that you want to become Mrs Briefs... wow you gotta love him if your gonna take his last name!!!" Liz laughed.  
  
"Come on, I need to go to the man that I love!" Hand in hand Goten and Liz ran towards the house. The snow fell harder and harder and Liz's hair turn a white colour.  
  
"Hey Liz, love the dandruff in your hair!"  
  
"Right back at you!" They got to the front door, and Liz pushed it open. She looked around and saw the grumpy looks on everyone's faces, while both Liz and Goten had big grins on their faces.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SMILING??? YOU BROKE MY LITTLE BOYS HEART!!!" Bulma screamed out to Liz. She tried to thrash out, but Vegeta held him back. Liz's smiled faltered.  
  
"Where is he?" Liz asked.  
  
"Why the fuck do you care girl?" Vegeta question her.  
  
"Because I..." she stopped and tears began to fall again. "Because I love him, and I want to marry him!" Liz stared Vegeta down.  
  
"Do you mean that?" She heard a small voice behind her. Liz whipped around and saw Trunks standing there. His hair was ruffled and his face was stained with tears. Slowly she made her way over to him and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I'll marry you if your have me. I'm so sorry I ran away, but I didn't want to hurt you later on. Goten and Alex helped me though."  
  
"Alex???" Trunks was confused.  
  
"I asked him for a sign, and then it began to snow. He always told me that when it snowed, it calmed the soul, made you see reason. But today is the first day I saw it snow. And he was completely right." Trunks leaned down to kiss her. Whistles could be heard behind them. Trunks got down on one knee again.  
  
"So Liz Parker will you marry me."  
  
"Yes, I will!" He slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and twirled her around.  
  
"You've made me so happy!" Trunks called out, and began to kiss her again... 


	19. Part 19: A hitch in getting hitched…

Please note that I post under Angelic on the Roswellfanatics board, so I didn't steal this!  
  
Title: What once was lost...  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell don't own dragonball Z. However if I could make Trunks mine forever I soooo would!  
  
Rating: Pg :13 for now, but later it will be NC:17 and/or R  
  
Couples: Liz/Trunks  
  
Summary: Liz Parker knows about aliens, she knows that she isn't with her real parents; she even knows she is stronger then anyone else she knows. But soon she finds that fate has a funny way of finding her!!!  
  
Authors note: The beginning may seem similar to family ties (another dbz fic that rocks), but it takes a different direction. The prologue is set between the cell saga and the sayiaman saga; coz Liz is Goten's twin. The bulk of the story is set right at the end of dbz when they're at the Tenka'ichi Budokai (world marshal arts tournament). However there is no Uub at the tournament. Amarante is Liz, and it means the ever-blossoming flower. Also there is no Alex... I know I know that's evil of me, but just think of Goten as Alex, they both hold a kind of innocence, but Goten is way more of a ladies man!  
  
For give me for it being short, but this way the next parts will be way longer! And sorry for this taking soooooooo long!  
  
[b]Part 19: A hitch in getting hitched. [/b]  
  
[I]Later on Christmas day.[/I]  
  
Liz was sitting in between Trunks legs on the living room floor. The adults, along with Goten, took the younger ones outside to play in the snow. Michael and Maria went back home so that Maria could have dinner with her mom. Max and Isabel were going home to spend time with their parents, but they also dragged Tess along with them, so that she wouldn't be alone. This meant that Trunks and Liz were in the house by themselves, and they were enjoying just sitting in peace together inside where it was warm. Dinner wouldn't be for a few more hours, so they had plenty of time to talk about getting married.  
  
"So Liz when do you want to get married?" Liz asked Trunks while rapping his arms around her. 'I could sit here forever' Liz thought to herself.  
  
"Well it depends on what time of year you want, and who you want there." Trunks looked down into her eyes. He didn't think he had ever seen anyone as beautiful or as happy as Liz was at that moment in time. They were sitting in front of a fire, and the flames where reflected into Liz's eyes making them seem even more playful.  
  
"Well I was thinking. King Kai told me that Alex, Kyle and Jim were coming back 1 month before all HFIL breaks lose. We could get married then, which is in about 5 months. That way we have lots of time to prepare for the wedding, and train and that way all my family can be there!" Liz began to babble on and on, and Trunks couldn't keep up with her.  
  
"Liz slow down. At this rate I wont want to get married!" Trunks said in a joke way, but Liz took it the wrong way,  
  
"Trunks I can't believe you did this to me...." Liz paused with tears in her eyes. Trunks had nothing to say to her, he could only look to the floor. Thoughts swam through Liz head, but mainly she wanted to kill Trunks for breaking her heart.  
  
"Liz honey I was joking! Of course I want to marry you, but um. if you don't slow down I'll turn up on my wedding day with know I dear of what I'm doing!"  
  
"Opps." Liz blushed. "I keep doing that today don't I?" Trunks nodded in agreement. "Maybe its my period or something." Liz didn't realise what she said, but Trunks heard her and blushed a violent red. Liz looked at him. "Honey are you ok? You looked really flushed.  
  
"I uh. its just. well uh." He kept stammering, and blushed even harder. Liz thought for a moment and then realised what she said.  
  
"What, my period is due, there's nothing wrong with that Trunks. You have to get used to it as soon as we are married." She smiled at Trunks. "Besides think about Maria. She wont have a period for 9 months, the lucky." Liz stopped, but then smiled evilly. "She maybe lucky on that front, but just think of all that pain she will have to go through." She cackled evil, and Trunk just lifted an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Are you feeling all right Liz?"  
  
"Yea, I'm just so HAPPY!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She stood up and began dancing around. Trunks just laughed along with her.  
  
"Liz what are you doing?" Trunks enquired when Liz began doing a kun fu type of dance (if you have ever watched the series, the dance that Chi Chi does at the end of dragonball Z when they are at the party!)  
  
"This is my happy dance!"  
  
"You know your mom has a dance just like that. I remember it for a party when I was like 8."  
  
"Are Chibbi Trunks. I bet you were sooooooooo cute." She stopped for a moment. "I know you were that cute, I saw you didn't I!" Liz exclaimed. "Very arrogant at that age too, even though I only thought you were a dream!"  
  
"Thanks. I think." Trunks was about to say something, when everyone from outside came in to get warm.  
  
"So what have you guys been up too?" Goku asked cheerily. Liz looked at him and saw that he had snow all in his hair, and obviously forgot to wear a hat.  
  
"Not a lot dad, just making a few plans for the wedding." Liz replied.  
  
"Hmm. well I hope you don't buy a lot of condoms then." Vegeta said out loud, and everyone looked at him. Both Liz and Trunks blushed, and looked to the floor. Everyone else just looked to Vegeta. "What??? They do know about the Sayian ritual don't they?" Trunks and Liz just looked confused. "Oh so you don't know. Woman why did you never teach him?"  
  
"Uh hello Vegeta, you're the Sayian in our marriage, not me!" Bulma shouted out. "I think its your job to tell him, not mine, and I dodn't think Goku realised that what he was doing with Chi Chi was a ritual!"  
  
"Good point. Well ok, I better tell everyone now then hadn't I?" Everyone gathered around to listen to what ever Vegeta had to say. "See us Sayians don't get married like humans, it involves a mating ritual almost. I mean obviously you get married like humans, you are both half and half, so you need both, or it wont be a true marriage. Any way I'm getting of track here. What it involves is the male getting the woman well. pregnant. When this happens a mind link is formed between the parents, but this also means that neither the mother or the father can mate with anyone else. There are a few more details, but those are based on instinct, and depend on the individual couple." Vegeta nodded as if to confirm what he said.  
  
"Yea but dad how do you know that, that is what happens. Can you prove that?" Trunks argued.  
  
"Yes. When this happened between your mother and me, we created you, and I'm sure when it happened between Goku and Chi Chi, Gohan was created. The same would have happened between Gohan and Videl for Pan." Trunks looked to all of the adults who confirmed this.  
  
"But I'm not ready for a kid!" Trunks shouted out, and stormed out of the house. Vegeta was going to go after him and tll him how stupid he was being, but Liz held him back.  
  
"Can I ask you vegeta, what happens when you, well mate, is that when you get this 'Link' as you put it?"  
  
"Yes Liz, why?"  
  
"Well what happens if you have always had this link. I mean me and Trunks have always shared dreams, and the more I fall in love with your son, the more I can feel his emotions and sometimes what he is think. What if for us it doesn't require me getting pregnant, but in fact it is already there?"  
  
"I uh. I don't know." Vegeta looked down to Liz. For the first time he could see why his song loved Goku's brat. Even after all she had been through she still had so much to give. "After me and Bulma connected, I became stronger, but all his life Trunks has been strong. Maybe you are right maybe you already have the connection." Liz gave a small smile to Vegeta and thanked him. She turned and left to follow Trunks. After about 10 minutes of flying around she found him in the middle of the desert.  
  
"So it looks like where already married!" Liz called to him.  
  
"Huh what are you talking about Liz?" Trunks called back, sounding slightly annoyed. Liz explained to him.  
  
"But would it be so bad if I was pregnant?"  
  
"Its not that, I want to have children with you, but not yet, we have a war to win first. I don't want you or any of our children to get hurt. Its different with Maria, she wont be fighting as much as you, she'll be safer! I can't protect you, because you are already stronger than me!"  
  
"I don't know, your getting much stronger every day! But it looks like we only have to do the earth traditional part now." Liz went to sit between his legs, and he hugged her.  
  
"I love you Liz, remember that, but I don't want children yet, when I know there gonna get hurt. Plus you only 17, I'm only 18. Heck mom is trying to get me to take over the company, but I have enough trouble staying out of trouble. Just think what I would do to a company!" They both laughed.  
  
"I understand honey." 'And I love you too' she thought.  
  
"I know you love me Liz. And I know that you didn't say that out loud. I guess we really are connected!" Together they just sat and watched as the snow began to fall again. 


	20. Here comes the bride

Thanks for the feedback! And now this is the part that I have been looking forward to write. ALEX IS HERE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Ok also for Liz's wedding dress I was thinking of something like this  
  
  
  
and the bridesmaids:  
  
  
  
the flower girls dresses are a smaller version of the bridesmaids dresses.  
  
Part 20: Here comes the bride  
  
1 year to the date of everyone meeting.  
  
On so here they were, at a point in time, where dreams where about to come true. It had been six months since Christmas, six months where training had been hard, wedding plans had been made and although things on the horizon looked bleak, there was also happiness blooming. Maria was now nearly 7 months pregnant, and was glowing in happiness. And 2 days ago Alex, Kyle and Jim had come back from other world. As soon as Liz saw Alex she ran to him and wouldn't let go. If it wasn't for their connection, Trunks would have been extremely jealous of Alex. And today Trunks was marrying the girl of his dreams. Naturally Goten was his best man, but he also asked Michael to a best man, because for so many years he had watched over Liz when Trunks could not, and Michael had been honoured to do so. Goku was giving Liz away, but she also made sure that both Jeff and Nancy were coming to the wedding. And now Liz was beginning to hyperventilate.  
  
"Chica, you gotta breath. Come on do it with me. In.out. in. out." Maria was trying to help, but Liz was extremely nervous and didn't want to think too much about it.  
  
"Uh Maria, can I just have some time to myself?" Liz asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll just be outside ok?" Liz gave Maria a small smile.  
  
"Thanks." Liz watched Maria leave the room, and then leapt into action. She saw the window was wide open, and she ran to it. "I love you Trunks, I'll be back soon." Liz flew out of the window.  
  
"Hey Liz, we're almost ready." Isabel opened the room, but she wasn't there. Isabel ran out. She pulled out a walkie-talkie from her purse. "Music master this is blond model, the white angel has fled the nest, I repeat the white angel has fled the nest, over." Isabel was talking to Alex over the talkie. Everyone knew that Liz was going to run. All week she had been having cold feet, so they had to come up with a back up plan. However Alex made sure that everyone had code names;  
  
Alex: Music Master  
  
Isabel: Blond model  
  
Maria: Big Momma  
  
Michael: Stone wall  
  
Liz: White angel  
  
Goten: Ladies Man  
  
Trunk: Purple dude  
  
Max: Dumbo  
  
Vegeta: cue stick  
  
Gohan: 4 eyes  
  
Goku: bottomless pit  
  
Alex had too much time to think of such things, and most of them didn't really like their names (especially Max) they put up for it for Liz's sake. Of course Liz didn't know about their little operation.  
  
"Blond model this is music master, we are going after white Angel, over."  
  
"Thanks Alex, I mean music master." Isabel put her walkie-talkie away. She saw Maria walk up to her. "I have to go find Trunks, and keep him distracted, you stay here in case she returns."  
  
"Eye eye captain!" Maria saluted Isabel.  
  
"Cute." Isabel went off in the direction of Trunks room. The wedding was taking place in the garden of Bulma's house, making it much easier for everyone to get to. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." Isabel heard on the other side of the door. She pushed the open, and saw a extremely nervous Trunks. "She gone, hasn't she?" He asked Isabel, without turning around. "I can feel it through our bond."  
  
"Alex has gone after her, she's just really nervous, and she wants to make you happy. I think that she believes that she is gonna disappoint you, but she doesn't want that. Give Alex half an hour, and :Liz will be back, your see!" Isabel smiled at Trunks, and hoped what she said was true.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"So here's where you went." Alex called over to Liz. They were outside the cave in the desert.  
  
"Ah, so you followed me." Liz turned and gave Alex a small smile. "You all thought that I wasn't gonna come back."  
  
"You were coming back?" Alex asked. Liz raised an eyebrow to him.  
  
"I just came here to pick something up. I would never leave Trunks without telling him." She paused for a moment. "Scratch the last one, I would never leave Trunks, I love him too much to do that to him Alex. You should know me better than that."  
  
"So what are you here for then, if your not running away." Alex inquired.  
  
"To pick this up." Liz showed him a ring. It was silver, and had writing all over it. Alex could clearly tell that this was a man's ring. "It the ring that I'm giving Trunks. However like an idiot I forgot where I left it, which is why I have been bugging out all week."  
  
"What the writing all over it, its beautiful, but I've never seen it before."  
  
"It says, I love you for all eternity, in Sayian. Max made it for me, and Vegeta wrote out the words to place upon it. In fact Vegeta has been teaching me Sayian traditions, like em. bonding." Liz blushed, but Alex didn't get it.  
  
"I though that you and Trunks could already read each others minds." When he looked at Liz he could tell she meant literal bonding. "Oh, say no more. Any way its time to get back." Alex pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Blond Model this is Music Master. I've found white Angel, but she wasn't running, she forgot to pick up the ring, over."  
  
"Ok so you've taken this to a whole new level Alex!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"Music Master, this is Big Momma, Blond model is with Purple dude, trying to stop him tearing the place apart. He thinks white Angel had flown the nest permanently, over."  
  
"Thanks big momma!" Alex grinned. "Come white Angel, before your purple dude destroys the house." Liz just looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"Being dead has warped your mind Alex, seriously."  
  
"Well you're like Vegeta's name."  
  
"What's that then Alex?"  
  
"Cue stick!"  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
"You read honey?" Goku asked Liz? She looked up to her father and saw the love shining there.  
  
"I've been ready for this all my life." They both heard the music playing.  
  
"Well I guess that's the cue!" Maria giggled. "I think I'm more nervous then you chica!" Everyone gave a small laugh to that. As the flower girls Pan and Bra walked out first, scattering white rose petals everywhere. Next out where Maria and Isabel, Liz's bridesmaids. Tess was going to be a bridesmaid, but declined, not that Liz really minded or anything. Last out was Liz and her father. Slowly she walked up the aisle, to the man of her dreams. Trunks turned around and watched her walk towards him. He never thought he had seen a more beautiful site in all existence. She finally reached his side. Before her father went next to her mother, she leaned up and gave Goku a kiss.  
  
"Thank you daddy." Goku smiled and went to stand with the sobbing Chi Chi.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today." Dende started. As Kami, he had the power to give them away, which honoured Liz and Trunks greatly when he offered to do so.  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Well for the first time I introduce Mrs Elizabeth and Mr Trunks Briefs!" Krillen called out to everyone at the reception. They were all seated for dinner, and Liz and Trunks sat down at the head table. After 15 minutes (this was a long time, since the Sayian's all ate so quickly) it was time for speeches. Liz went first.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you all here and thank you for joining me and Trunks today. But before I get all lovey dovey, I want a word with a few people. Now I wont name names, but you know who you are, thanks for your confidence in me." She sarcastically. "A secret operation was going on to make sure I wouldn't run off, and my new husband here honestly believed that I was going to do a runner." Liz glared at her love, and Trunks just went bright red. "Now I love my husband and I wouldn't do that! Especially since it could be tomorrow that we are at war!" She paused, when everyone went quiet. "However, I'm glad that you all love me and Trunks enough to do that, so thank you." She sat down. Goten was the next for a speech.  
  
"Well what do I say? My sister and best bud getting married. It's rather interesting. See part of me wants to beat the crap out of him for laying a finger on her, but the other half, the better half thanks him, because I know that he is gonna protect her with all my heart. I might not have known Liz all that long, a year in total, but anyone can see that she is a precious stone, and shines brighter than the brightest star in the sky. And I love her so very much, so Trunks protect that light. But Trunks you are also like a brother to me. When we were younger we got into such trouble with our parents. Liz you might not know this, but once, Trunks tried to glue Vegeta to the gravity room, but instead glued his hands to his own butt. That one was fun." Everyone laughed, while Trunks went bright red. "I always told you that when you married the girl of your dreams that one was going in my speech, and it did! But I didn't know that girl was my sister. So I will ask you all in joining me in toasting the Bride and Groom, Liz and Trunks!"  
  
"Liz and Trunks!" Everyone called out. Speeches came and most had a chance to talk. The last one to talk was Goku.  
  
"Before we all dance the night away, or disappear to our rooms, I would just like to say one thing to my daughter and son in law." He turned to them and smiled. "Do not allow the choices of others to influence you, but allow your love of each other to lead you where you need to be."  
  
"Well Kakarott I didn't know you were so philosophical!" Vegeta called out from his seat.  
  
"Thank you daddy, it was very sweet." Liz stood up and gave him a hug.  
  
"Well everyone lets dance!" Piccolo screamed, and everyone just looked at him.  
  
"I think you should cut back on the champagne bro." Krillen told his friend.  
  
"We should be going up stairs in a little while." Trunks whispered in his loves ear. Liz gave a small blush, and grabbed his hand. "Everyone where just popping up stairs for a little bit." Trunks called out.  
  
"You go bad boy!" Piccolo called out, while being chased by Vegeta, for taking all the alcohol. Hand in hand Trunks and Liz went up stairs.  
  
"I love you Mr Brief's, you know that?" Liz asked him.  
  
"I love you too Mrs Brief's" Trunks told her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 


End file.
